Five Nights at Team Crafted's(UNDER CONSTRUCTION)
by invatercat
Summary: Brotato/Tyler is an 18 yr old in need of money, and luckily comes upon a job that offers 100 a night as a security guard at the local Team Crafted's Theme Park. But the 8 animatronics that work there aren't as friendly as he remembers. They chase him around all while begging him to save them. Thus begins the longest week of his entire life. If he survives. (NO OCs/major pairings)
1. AN

Welcome, and thank you for taking interest in my story! Now, these are some notes that i would like you to read, but **you don't have to if you don't want to**. You may continue on to the prologue if you so please. Just remember to leave a vote and/or comment, for feedback is greatly appreciated! **Thank you!**

**(ADDED NOTE FOR : Yes, this is NinjaNekoAru posting this. This story was put on Wattpad because of reasons such as 's lack of a MCYTer fan community. The best place i could fit the story was web shows. So pardon me. Also, this was posted here for some people had a hard time pulling it up on Wattpad.)**

is a crossover between **Minecraft Youtubers and Five Nights at Freddy's.** Five Nights at Freddy's is a horror game that has become wildly popular within the last month or so. If you havn't checked it out, i would suggest watching MunchingBrotato play it, as well as Markiplier and, really, whomever you can find. Even 11 drunk guys play FnaF is really funny.

2\. _"Will I need to know anything about FnaF to read this?"_ **No, however** i would highly suggest watching a few lets players play the game before reading this. You would understand the story better.

following are the main characters used in the story -

**MunchingBrotato (Tyler)**

**Lilshortysgs (Shelby)** \- _Tyler's girlfriend_

**Kkcomics (Kyle)**\- _Tyler's best friend_

_**BashurVerse (Bashur)**\- The Melon everybody love! Well, in this story, the human everybody loves!_

**AviatorGaming (Zach)** \- _Part of BAMH Lounge, whom lives with and often plays with MLGHwnt. I'm going to guess a lot of you don't know him, but he's a fun guy and you should check him out. He is famous for his super dad series, as well as his Sims3 series were he makes people like Sky and plays them in the sims._

**Team Crafted** \- _SkyDoesMinecraft, DeadloxMC, HuskyMudkipz, Ssundee, TrueMinecraftUniverse, SetoSorcerer, BajanCandian, and JeromeASF._

_4\. _If you have any questions about the back story or how i am going to write the story, please do leave a comment about it. I don't want to confuse anybody. Also, some characters might be OOC at times. I'm very sorry about that.

5\. Thank you for reading this! Please leave a vote and/or comment, though you don't have to if you don't want too! If you see any mistakes, please point them out kindly!

Onto the story!


	2. Ch1 The First Night

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongFive Nights at Team Crafted's/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emChapter One:/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emThe First Night/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em-...-/embr /br /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler found his office pretty fast. He wanted to get out of the darkness of the open theme park, and into the safety of the small, metal office. The office was located inside Sky Hub, one the eight main parts of the park. His office was smack dab in the middle of the area themed after the Team Crafted character SkyDoesMinecraft, also known as SkythekidRS. Or just Sky./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The door to the office was big and metal, and to enter the room you needed to have your hand scanned. The touch screen beside the door turned green when Tyler let it scan his hand, and the door opened. Tyler walked in and found the small room. On one side was a desk with a fan, telephone, pads of paperwork and tools. On the other side was a bunch of security cameras. Some were damaged, but most were doing fine./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler threw his bag to the side of the desk and sat down in the big, black leather chair. He let out a deep sigh, letting the knowledge that he was actually at his first real job ever right then and there sink in. And that for the next 6 hours, he was alone with responsibility. He sat back up and reached into his bag for his water bottle, opening it and taking a huge gulp from it. He set it on the desk, only then noticing the flashing green light on the telephone./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Oh right, a message left for him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler hesitated, but then pressed the button for the message to play. There was a long pause as the message began, and Tyler looked up at the clock on the wall, watching the second hand move oh so slowly. Then the message began, and Tyler listened, probably not as carefully as he should./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Um, Hello there! Goodnight! Wow, that sounds weird as an , my name is Bashur! I used to work where you sit now, but i left. Before i left, the boss asked me to record a message with some advice for you! So here I am! Let's get this party started!/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emTo start, you've probably already started your shift. I know this recording might be a bit long, so go ahead and check those cameras every now and then while i talk. It's honestly the best advice i can ever give you. This might sound odd, but those cameras will help you more then you'd like to believe. I don't think the boss would tell you, but some things in this park like to...well, move around, i guess? Those animatronics have minds of their own at night, you see./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emYou're probably a bit confused. I was too my first night. Since the boss won't tell you, i guess I will. The park only had a limited amount of power it can use daily, which means every 24 hours, the power stock is replenished. Since so much power is used during the day, only a certain amount is left at night. There is an indicator on the cameras that tell how much power you have left. At 12 AM, it'll say 100%, but will decrease as time goes on. Making sure nothing was left on in any of the areas is a good idea. If that ever happens, you'd need to leave the office to manually shut it off. Turning off cameras is also a good way to save power. The metal door to your right uses power when closed due to a tacky security system./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNow that you know how to save power, you should know why. If the power ever goes out, you're screwed. Not meaning the boss will fire you, oh no. Those animatronics, well, like when all the power is gone. They get off on being surrounded by complete darkness. And they will come for you. Sky is the closest one to you, but he's also the least harmful. He is the...er... more friendly one, In a way./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emSo keep you eye on power levels. If any of the robos get interested in you, slam the button by the door to close it. They'll leave soon after. Save power, keep away from the robos, and kick ass./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emLastly, if you have any questions, I can help. My number is in the paper work, but the boss also has it. Good luck! "/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The phone call cut. Tyler did not like that message at all. He turned around in the chair to see the metal door was open and the Erie darkness from the hallway made Tyler's heart pound. Bashur sounded so serious! Was this a joke? Tyler started second guessing his decisions. Sadly, there was no turning back now. He moved around quietly, positioning himself so that he couldn't be seen from the hallway, and yet he could be able to see partly down it. He pulled a screen down that had many main cameras, as well as a few other screens and buttons./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler flipped switches to turn off and on cameras, saving power. He focused on the cameras the were pointed directly at the eight animatronics. At the moment, they were all where they should be. Tyler almost decided then and there it was all a big scare, what Bashur said. Sky was placed in the cafeteria, Ty was at the entrance of the the fun house, TrueMU was at the beginning of his roller coaster, and Husky was on a platform near the motionless pools./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mitch was on a small stage in the arcade room, Jerome was standing by the "please take off your shoes to play" sign by the playground, and Ssundee was inside a large tent with tables of arts and crafts. Lastly, Seto was in the back of a stage at the end of his ride, hidden by blankets and a sign taped to him saying "Out of Order". had said before that, though the ride was still operating, the animatronic's audio was in need of fixing. So everyone was in their place./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""This is a load of bull crap." Tyler let out a sigh of relief. "For doing nothing but hanging out and starring at cameras, this can hardly be called a job. $100 a night. Mr. Aviator doesn't look like a smart man, but hey. Heaven smiled upon me."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The night wore on, and the clock eventually went from 12 AM to 1 AM, then to 2 AM. It was 2:36 when Tyler was just about to fall asleep, he was so bored. His water bottle was almost empty, his snacks were gone, the power level was 83%, and absolutely nothing was happening. Tyler spent more time scrolling through his phone, which wasn't very fun since he didn't have the WiFi password, then checking the security cameras./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCrash~!/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Suddenly the sound of things like metal and glass hitting the floor was heard from down the hallway, distantly, probably at the gift shop. Tyler nearly jumped out of his seat. His mind ran quick as he scrambled to the cameras. He was thinking about how a stray dog or cat could have gotten in, or maybe someone was robbing the gift shop. When Tyler got to the gift shop camera, all he saw a shadow. It was tall, so it wasn't a stray./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Seriously!?" Tyler grumbled. "My first night and some jackass decides to rob this dumb old place!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Shoving his phone into his pocket, Tyler grabbed his flashlight and stun gun, placing the stun gun into his pocket turned off. He left the office, heading down the dark hallway, using the light to guide him. He got to the gift shop, turning the corner and walking into the shop through the front glass doors./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey asshole. This is my first night!" Tyler hissed, but then stopped dead in his tracks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The flash light shined a light on what was not a human, but an animatronic. And not just any animatronic, but SkyDoesMinecraft the animatronic. It was partly behind the counter of the store, turned, as if it were looking around for something on the ground. When Tyler found it, it looked up at him, it's glowing eyes with small, yellow pupils starring back. The thing didn't move much as they played a staring contest. That was, until Tyler stepped back. Sky's gear shifted, and he stood straight up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Y-y-you can h-have w-w-whatever you like!" Tyler began to shake. "I-I-I mean, this is SkyHub. It's a-a-all your's!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sky shifted a bit more, seeming to tilt it's head in confusion. But this movement made Tyler almost shatter. Tyler sprinted out of the shop and back down the hallway, screaming. By the time he was back in the office, he had slammed the button on the door so hard it was honestly probably broken. The door slammed shut and Tyler sat down on the floor, his back against the wall opposite of the door. He wasn't even sure if Sky had followed him. That was fucking terrifying./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler shivered, the flash light on the floor and the stun gun down in his hands. His grip on it was tight. Hell, he wasn't going to let it go./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What the fuck was that!? What the fuck was that!? What the fuck was that!? What the fuck was that!?" Tyler whispered over and over again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When he calmed down a little bit, he stood back up and looked at the cameras. The stupid robot was just down the hallway, however not really moving at all. It faced the office, but that was all. Tyler looked back at the door to see it was still closed. His power level was 71%. It was 2:55 AM. When he scrolled through more cameras, it seemed that all the others had moved. Tyler couldn't believe it. Bashur was right./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"While Sky was just down the hallway, Ty was now in SkyHub's cafeteria, which honestly wasn't that far from the fun house. Mitch was exiting his arcade, Jerome was actually on the play ground, and Ssundee was way outside his arts and crafts tent. While TrueMU was still within his area, Husky was walking around the center of the park. And poor ol' Seto. Why, he was still under the blankets. Though the Out of Order sign had fallen to the ground. Was it a weak piece of tape, or did Seto move?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Fuck this, man." Tyler pushed the cameras to the side and drank the last of his water, throwing the bottle into the trash bin under the desk. "God, this is so fucked up! What the hell!?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler shook his head and laid back in the leather chair, taking deep breaths to farther clam himself down. After a few minutes, he was able to let the stun gun go, now laying on the desk. It felt even better when he saw that Sky at returned to the gift shop. Sky was, as Bashur claimed, the more friendly one. So it goes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler, noticing the power dropping to 60%, finally got the courage to open the door. It was taking power faster then he pleased. The time was now 3:07 AM. He had three more hours, give or take. He still had over half the amount of power. He was good. So he thought./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler kept checking the hallway every few moments for a long time. He was paranoid. Okay, so the stupid robots actually did have minds of their own. Would have been nice to know that. He was scared, but now very very pissed. Knowing these things were alive and running around, and by the sound of it, seemed to be deadly. Mr. Aviator acted so friendly. Did he know about this!? He was the boss after all. Tyler replayed Bashur's message again. He listened to it better this time./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Time went on and it became 5:32 AM. The power was 35%. Hours had passed and nothing huge happened. Sky never bothered to come back, and all the other animatronics were playing about. Living life, it seemed. Tyler only had half an hour left until Mr. Aviator said he'd be back. Half an hour.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler, at the moment, had his head laying down on the cold desk, looking at the cameras that were somewhat sideways to him. He yawned, watching Jerome and Mitch walk around Husky's pools, while Husky sat in the middle of Ssundee's arts and crafts tent. TrueMU was inside the fun house while Ssundee was within the tunnels of Seto's ride. Seto had moved around a bit. He hadn't left the room, but now the blanket was off of him. Tyler felt a shiver as he noticed Seto was starring up at the camera./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""And Sky is outside the gift shop, turned towards the cafeteria..." Tyler muttered, his eyes lazily scanning the screens. "And Deadlox..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"God, where was Deadlox? Tyler flipped on and off cameras and double checked some, knowing shadows might be hard to notice in the dark of the night. He began to have a heart attack as he couldn't find Deadlox. he then flipped on the switch to the camera right outside the office, which he had forgotten about since he could see straight out the door./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"There he fucking was./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler squeaked like a girl, grabbing his flashlight and pointing it out onto the hallway before turning it on. Just out of the corner of the doorway, Tyler could see Deadlox. Deadlox was coming. Tyler jumped out of his chair, nearly falling to the ground, and slammed the button. The door closed quickly, and Tyler was safe./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""E-Error. E-e-e-e-e-error. P-Please leave a-a-a-a- l-l-l leave a-a-a L-Like, C-c-comment, l-like, c-c-c-co-co-comment, b-b-ba-ba-banana."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Deadlox stayed right outside the door for ages, it's audio made distant due to the thick metal door. The door soaked the power away as time grew closer to freedom. Tyler became nervous as the power dropped to 10% and it was only 5:50. The last ten minutes of his shift were the longest of all. Deadlox didn't move, and it seemed Sky had finally taken interest on what was going on down the hall. The others, however, minded their own goddamn business, thank god./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Five more minutes. Then I can leave. Then I can leave. Oohh then I can leave!" Tyler said, watching the clock and the power level. It was at 8%./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Deadlox and Sky finally had moved away from the door, but it was only 2 minutes away from the end of Tyler's shift. Sky was back in the cafeteria and Ty was god knows were, but away from here. Tyler saw that he only had one more minute, but hell, he wasn't staying just for 60 seconds. He shoved all his things into his messenger bag and closed up shop in the office. By the time he was done, he was high tailing it out of that hell hole. He was thirsty and hungry and tired. The sun was just lighting up everything. There was no sign of any stupid robots./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tyler, my boy!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When Tyler got to the front gate, it seemed like Mr. Aviator was just walking in. On time./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You look like you're in a rush!" Mr. Aviator said, stopping Tyler./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Fuck you! Okay!" Tyler hissed, stepping back from the man. "Who the hell gives a teenager a job that involves scary ass robots that actually do fucking walk around and do shit! I mean, Sky fucking robbed the gift shop and broke shit! And They seem to like to hang out with each other! Hell, Deadlox fucking appeared at the office door saying weird ass shit for like the last 20 minutes of the shift!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mr. Aviator frowned. He placed his hand on Tyler's shoulder, but was slapped away./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""NO! NO!" Tyler screamed. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE! Bashur claims these things are deadly, and with what I saw tonight, i'm gonna fucking take his word for it! I could have died! $100 a night ain't worth shit if I constantly haft to risk my life to make sure the damn power dosn't go out! You know I have a family and friends and a girlfriend outside of this stupid job! I have a life! It's not a big important life, but it's still a life!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mr. Aviator finally stepped in./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You can leave if you'd like." He said, but Tyler cut him off./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""FUCK YEAH! Don't you dare count on me coming back! I am not going to deal with the paranoia and anxiety and terror that I went through this night for 5 nights a goddamn week! You can keep your $500 dollars! Use it to fix that broken piece of shit hiding under a blanket too scared to leave his own room!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tyler." Mr. Aviator tried to stop him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What!?" Tyler gave his boss daggers. He was so pissed off./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tyler. You can leave. Never come back. You can walk away and forget this whole thing ever happened. You're a teen who can, honestly, work without that $100 a night job. You can go search for another job. One your friends might work at. One you might have better hours with. One you might actually enjoy doing for the time needed."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""A-" Tyler began, but Mr. Aviator stopped him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But that means that i'll need Bashur to come back in for Tuesday night. And Wednesday night. And Thursday night. All until I can find him a replacement. God knows how long it'll take. And you might be wondering, Bashur had this job before. He's worked it long enough to know a few tricks. And you're right. Bashur had this job for 3 months. That was until last week, he was bit in the head by Jerome. He's in the hospital now. He's obviously okay, since I got him to record that message for you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler stared up at the man./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But Bashur and those robots. Oh, how those Robots are sick and tired of Bashur. They've tired to kill him many, many times. He even wrote down the time and date of each attack. As time went on, they became more frequent. They don't like him at all, you see. Oh, but you. You're younger, faster, and far more curious. You're new to them. And they are curious about you. Deadlox seemed to be the most interested. He wanted to know what you looked like."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why are you turning this shit against me!?" Tyler barked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Those animatronics arn't just monsters, Tyler! And They need you! I need you! Bashur needs you!" Mr. Aviator replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler shook his head. "Why? Why can't they just roam around at night? Do they ever try to leave? If nobody was there, they would walk around without a care in the world and with no power being used, the power would not be at risk!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mr. Aviator sighed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""They need to be watched after because they're babies. One will try to swim in Husky's pool while the other will climb up the side of TrueMU's coaster and fall off. They are not smart. They're dumb. And why do you need to watch them? So they don't suddenly become smart. What if they did know how to climb the fence of the park? If nobody is there to see, nobody can call the cops. The robots would escape into the world, killing whatever they might find."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler gave up. "Why do they want to kill?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mr. Aviator shook his head. "If you arn't coming back, why do you care?"br /br /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler paused. He looked at the gate that was just behind Aviator. He thought for a bit. He looked down at his light blue security guard uniform and messenger bag. He frowned./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Because I just might, you fucker." Tyler hissed, finally walking past the gate. He stopped when he got to the gate, turning around. Mr. Aviator looked surprised./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh!" Tyler said, fishing the gate key out of his bag. "You might want this!"br /br /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler through the key and Aviator caught it. Tyler then turned around, opening the gate and beginning to leave./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""THANK YOU!" Mr. Aviator yelled to Tyler. Tyler didn't look back, but he momentarily raised his arm up to show Aviator that he was heard./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"And with that, Tyler got to his car and sat in it, taking the car key from his bag and holding it. He noticed his arm was shaking. He then stopped. He laid back in his seat. He stared up at the car ceiling. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why did I say that?" He asked himself. "Why the hell would I even consider coming back?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The time was 6:10. The power was 100%. And Tyler had completed the first night. But, this wasn't over yet. He still has four more nights to go./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-...-/p 


	3. Ch2 To Job or Not to Job

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongFive Nights at Team Crafted's /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emChapter Two:/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emTo Job or Not to Job/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongem-...-/em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler walked into his house, 6:30 in the morning, just getting home from his job. He took off his messenger bag and let it fall to the floor by the couch in the living room. He noticed nobody was in the room, however the TV was on with a low volume and the lamp on the side table next to the couch was on. He heard a noise coming from the kitchen, deciding to go see whom was awake at the time. When he walked in, he saw his mother. She smiled at him, walking over to greet him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You're back!" She yawned. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""And you're up early." Tyler said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I couldn't sleep. I was about to make myself something to drink. Would you like anything?" She asked. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Water." Tyler said and his mother turned away to get glasses from a cabinet. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How was your first night?" She asked, not looking back as she worked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler hesitated. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It was good. Nothing big happened."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Really?" His mother replied. "So you think you'll be able to handle the hours?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah. I'm kinda tired though. Still not completely used to it." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Changing sleeping patterns is not easy." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" His mother finished fixing the drinks and gave Tyler his glass of water. He took a sip from it, but nothing more. The two walked back into the living room, his mother taking a seat on the couch. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Aren't you tired at all?" He asked her. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I am now that I know you had a good time at your first job." She smiled. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler sighed and nodded his head. He then told her he'd be in his room, and walked out of the room. Down the hallway, he reached his room and walked in, closing the door behind him. A bed to the side, night stand, book shelves, and a computer set up. He placed the water down on the night stand and took a seat on his bed. He laid down, facing the ceiling. He let out a long sign./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""There is no way in hell I can fall asleep." He said. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The images of the animatronics out of place flashed in his him. They were scary. He'd seen them all the time when he was little, but only now knew what they really were. He didn't want to go back. Not at all. I mean, who in their right mind would want to return any way? Tyler had all the right not too. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler took his phone out from his pocket and turned it on. The screen was bright and he blinked a few times. No messages. The time was 6:35. Tyler yawned and turned over. He placed the phone on the side table. The fan blew cold air down and he stayed there doing nothing. After awhile, not being able to clear his mind, he got under the covers and tried to sleep. at first it was hard, but exhausted, he was. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-...-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" It was 3:35 PM when Tyler woke up. The light shined through his windows. He yawned and slowly got up. For a few peaceful moments he forgot about everything from last night. Until he realize he was still in his uniform. He shook his head and grabbed the water he left of the side table, chugging it down. That's when he noticed his phone light up. A text. He grabbed it, setting the water down, and read it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emFrom: Shelby/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"How was your first night on the job?"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler paused. He could tell her it was creepy as hell or lie and say it was alright. Instead, he didn't answer. If she asked, he could say he was asleep. Or wait until later, at least. Tyler got up and placed his phone on his desk, sitting down in his leather chair in front of the computer. Turning the computer on, he waited for the monitor to light up. It didn't take very long. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Logging on, he didn't really have a set thing in mind to do. serf the internet? He wondered about his twitter, tumblr, and so on. He watched a few videos, but didn't have the spirit to do any more. That was, of course, because last night still bothered him greatly. He wanted to look it up. He wanted to look up the park's history, as well as anything about the show or comic series for Team Crafted. But honestly, would any of that have information. True info? If so, then the place would have been long go by now. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"But Tyler wasn't helpless. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""He said his phone number was in the office." Tyler spoke to himself, trying to think of possibilities. "He said Mr. Aviator has it. Could it be in my paperwork?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Getting up, Tyler looked around his room for his bag. He frowned when he realized he left it out by the front door. Shoving his phone into his pocket, he walked out of his room and down the hall. He walked into the living room, expecting to find his parents or siblings, but none were there. Or right, it was 3:55 PM during the week. They were probably all out places. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler got his bag and dug through it. One thing he had forgotten he'd had in there were his papers. They were hiding in a pocket that was zipped up. He took them and flipped through them , searching. The phone number he was looking for was not there. But a smirk came onto his face. He still found useful information. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"What was he looking for? He was looking for an answer to his question - To job or not to job? And to find his answer, he was going to need to speak with the Phone Guy, Bashur. The papers included information such as where Bashur was located, but that was it. And it was all Tyler needed. Bashur was staying at the local hospital, Memorial./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Getting his car keys, sticking the papers back into the bag, then taking the bag, Tyler walked around, getting ready to leave. He fixed his hair, changed out of his work clothes, And locked the house as he walked out the door. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler reached the hospital in no more then twenty minutes, pulling into the front parking lot. He walked into the front lobby, gulping as it seemed like eyes were watching him. There was an old lady reading a book, a few people walking around a gift shop, some nurses walking around, and a young blonde lady working at the desk. She looked at him when he walked to the desk./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How can I help you?" She asked,/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm here to, uh, see a patient." Tyler said, glancing around. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Visit? What's their name?" She turned to a notebook on the desk, preparing to flip through. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Um. Bashur...er..." Tyler mentally freaked out. He couldn't remember the man's last name. "Bashur..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The woman chuckled at Tyler's misfortune. "Bashur Green?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It amused the lady more when Tyler hardly gave an answer./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Bashur Green came in a week or two ago for head injuries. Is that whom you're looking for?" She asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Y-Yeah! Him!" Tyler nodded. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Bashur isn't a very popular name, sweetheart. You got lucky this time." She joked, playing with a pen while the book was open to Bashur Green's information. "Now. I know you're not a family member or close friend. How are the two of you connected?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""W-we're co-workers!" Tyler said, turning to get his papers out to prove it. He placed it on the desk and pointed to the area that spoke of Bashur Green. The woman read it over and the nodded to Tyler. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Co-workers, huh? You must be new then." The woman smiled. "As so, I can only let you stay for half an hour to discuss whatever you need, while close friends and family get hours."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That's fine." Tyler replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""He's on the 3rd floor, room 203." The woman said, pointing to the right. "The elevators are that way. Stairs on to the left." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you." Tyler was quick to leave the front desk./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Half an hour, okay!" She reminded him and he gave her a thumbs up before disappearing off to the elevators. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler found his way to the third floor, stepping out onto the level. The halls were dim and only one or two people could be seen. Not a busy floor, huh? Tyler began walking one way, following the numbers on the side of the doors. It was only when he reached the end of the hall did he finally find the room. light from the large windows made this side of the building look light up. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler knocked before walking in. It was a polite thing to do. Walking inside, he closed the door behind him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hello?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The same voice he heard on the phone now called out. Only this voice was a bit more cracked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hello." Tyler said, walking into view of Bashur, whom sat in his hospital bed, a small laptop in front of him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Bashur gave the teen a half smile. "Can I help you?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh! Um, you're...You're, um, the phone guy. Bashur." Tyler's words mixed up. "I'm the new guy. The one Mr. Aviator hired in your place." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Bashur's eyes grew and he closed the laptop. "Oh." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler laughed. "Yeah. Oh." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Bashur shifted so that he sat up straight. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well." He gulped. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I've got thirty minutes, but I will only be here for a few minutes." Tyler started, avoiding eye contact. "I wanted to ask you a few questions. I hope you don't mind." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hah. Mind." Bashur cracked a sympathetic smile. "I've lost part of it, but i can spear a bit still." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler tried not to smile at Bashur's dark humor. Instead, he continued on. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't want to return. I was lied to by Mr. Aviator, I was basically sacrificed. Those stupid animatronics are bad news." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Bashur nodded his head. "I know."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler looked up at Bashur. "I don't know if I should return tonight." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You don't need to go if you don't want to. It's a job, one that is not forced." Bashur said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But...If i did." Tyler's legs shook and he found his way to the chair just a few feet away. He sat down. "If I did...what advice do you have?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Bashur paused, surprised. "Well first, why would you want to go back? What makes you consider it?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler shook his head. "I don't know."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well..." Bashur began. "You already know to keep the doors open to save power unless they're coming for you. Check the cameras that are needed, temporarily turn off the ones that aren't."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes." Tyler nodded his head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You want secrets. You want to know other things, huh?" Bashur's voice got a bit louder for a second. "I can tell you want I remember, but it's nothing that'll grantee a happy ending." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Please tell me." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Bashur shifted in his place again. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""To begin with, the only time you'll need to leave the office is when power is accidentally left on in one of the parts of the park. You'd need to leave and go turn it off manually. It would be best for you to check that at the beginning of your shift. Get it out of the way. It's also a bit safer during the first few minutes."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Bashur watched as the teen even took out a pad of paper from his bag and started writing this down. He was serious. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Here's something. For some reason, each one is attracted to a certain object. Take Sky for example. His character from the show is known to love gold, calling it budder. The animatronic, however, is attracted to sticks of butter." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How'd you find that out?" Tyler asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""If I remember correctly, it's why Sky likes to stay near the kitchen so much." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ah." Tyler nodded his head and continued to write. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Jerome likes raw fish. Husky likes fish that are alive and healthy, such as the goldfish in a bag that kids win in one of the booths in Ian's tent. Seto likes bright lights. Odd. Found this out when one of the parts of the park had been left on. When i got there, Seto was standing there, starring at the lights. He didn't move at all while I walked right past him to go fix it. When I walked back out of the place to go back to the office, the lights off now, He was gone."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Jerome likes dead fish, Husky likes live fish, Seto likes lights. Got it." Tyler repeated in a hushed tone. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ian likes a variety of things, such as cake, cupcakes, stray animals, sunglasses. He's odd. He won't be a huge problem compared to others. Mitch likes weapons, like swords and axes. Since this is a kid friendly park, I don't think we have any of those."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Good." Tyler sighed. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But I do think a stun gun is considered a weapon."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler paused, looking up from his notes. "Motherfucker."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Bashur laughed. "I'm sorry. It's a small one though."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Anyway." Tyler pushed Bashur on./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Anyway, Jason likes birds and stars and things like that, Stuff in the air. He's a dreamer. Unless you climb up one of the towers, you're not first priority." Bashur then laughed. "I once brought a remote control airplane and flew it around and watched him follow it. Like a cat and a laser pointer."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""And Ty?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm not really sure what he likes."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So he's the only one I should be worried about?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wha? No. You should be worried about them all. Just because they have a favorite object does not mean it'll take their eyes off you. It only works from time to time. And you're new. How many did you run into on the first night?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ty and Sky."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That's six others whom haven't seen your face yet and are still very curious." Bashur said. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler frowned. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Anything else?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Bashur coughed. "They are robots. Water harms them, and they can temporarily short out. But you can't get rid of them. They come back."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Useful."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That's all I can really remember at the moment."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler finished writing down a few things. He clicked the pen closed. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I have another question, if you don't mind." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Why is this a thing? Why has nobody told the cops and got the place closed down? Why didn't you? You could sue the place for millions." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Bashur shuffled again, uncomfortably. "I'm not the kind of person who would pull through with that and recover. Not that I could ever recover from working there in the first place."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You're getting better though."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Mr. Aviator told you that, huh?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler tilted his head. "Y-yeah. He said you were recovering from the attack pretty well. And, I mean, you're speaking well and all that jazz."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Bashur let out a weak laugh. "Don't let the big guy continue to lie to you. I was bitten in the head by a monster with metal teeth and grip that doesn't slip. I'm not recovering. My body is just slowly realizing what's happened and what's going to happen."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Bashur then sighed. "They won't tell me what's going to happen to me, but they haven't let me out of here. I've gotten migraines everyday, almost every hour, ever since the attack. I'm getting sicker. My body is changing."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But a normal human being would be in serious pain or dead or brain dead by now." Tyler said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm not a normal human being then." Bashur looked down at his lap. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler left bad and looked away. "I'm sorry." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm happy I could help you, though." Bashur lightened the mood. "I don't want them to hurt you like they hurt me. So learn from my mistakes. Please." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""If you have any more questions, please tell me. Call me. Call the hospital and forward a message. Visit. I don't care how." Bashur continued. "When you get home from work tomorrow morning. I want to know how it went." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler made a note of that on the pad of paper. "I'll be sure to do that."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""And If I remember anything, I'll write it down for you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler stood up , placing his things back into his bag. "Thank you for your time, Bashur."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I never got your name, by the way." Bashur said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tyler." Tyler replied. "And...To answer your question. I don't know."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hm?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't know why I want to go back. I...I just have to."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ah. Well. Thank you, Tyler." Bashur nodded his head slowly. "Good luck, my friend."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'll need it."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler left after that. He went back home, made an early dinner for himself, and went back to bed. He didn't call Shelby or Kyle. He didn't tell his father or siblings about his day. He couldn't think about anything else then what the next night would have in store. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong-...-/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"11:50 PM. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"br /br /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler got out of his car, locking it with the push of a button. He hear it beep and he shoved the keys into his bag. With his light blue uniform on, that stupid hat shoved under his arm, he approached Mr. Aviator, who was standing at the front gates. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "I can't tell you how much I'm thankful for yo-"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Shut it." Tyler looked up at his boss. "I don't know why I'm back, but I am. I'm back to watch those reckless robots and keep them in their place. I'm doing this for god knows why."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mr. Aviator nodded his head and gave Tyler the keys to the front gate./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well I'm thankful for your sacrifice, Tyler." Mr. Aviator sighed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Better be. Now. See you in six hours." Tyler frowned and turned towards the gates./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Good luck, my boy! They tend to get a bit more active in the week, so may Notch look after you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler scoffed. "I'll need more then just that nerd looking after me." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The two walked off, Mr. Aviator headed towards his own car to head home. Tyler unlocked the gate and slipped inside the Theme Park. He closed the gate behind him, however not locking it. He walked a few paces forward, then stopped and breathed in and out. He then opened his bag and pulled something out. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A grocery bag. Sticks of butter and bags of raw fish were visible through it's thin plastic, though it was obvious that more was hidden inside. He had a plan. Let's just hope he isn't too ahead of himself.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong-...-/strong/p 


	4. Ch3 The Second Night

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongFive Nights At Team Crafted's/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emChapter Three:/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emThe Second Night/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-...-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler looked back and forth between where he was going and the clock on his phone many times. Not only that, but he looked behind his back uncountable times. He's run to different corners of different parks, all across from the Sky Hub, placing down sticks of butter or raw fish or a cupcake. He was able to find things to keep Sky, Husky, and Ssundee occupied for a bit, but He didn't have time to go out and buy a remote control helicopter or a good sword. Besides, he'd have to hide the sword in a place no child could slip in and find it, and how'd he'd sneak it by his boss?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler didn't spend a lot of time hiding things. What he had left over, he threw over a fence of a park and ran back to SkyHub. The gift shop was dark and eerie, but fine. As he walked into the hallway, he passed the double door to the cafeteria. He peeked inside to see Sky in the place he was supposed to be. Sighing, he found his was to the chair in the office and placed his bag on the table. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" It was 12:20 AM and the power was only 99%. Tyler checked the cameras, focusing on each of the animatronics and temporarily turning off the ones that were not needed at the moment. Sky, Seto, and Ty were in their places. Jason was walked out of his coaster, Mitch was walking around his arcade, Jerome was headed towards Husky's park and husky was walking around the building by his pools. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler kept watching them walk around until 2 AM. They were all moving around at one point, but none seemed to care for him yet. By then, Tyler was keeping himself in focus by having a bag of Cheetos as a snack and having his phone lightly play music in the background so that the sound of the fan didn't drive him crazy. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"You understand, I got a plan for us! I bet you didn't know that i was dangerous!"/em His phone sang. Dangerous by Big Data. A song that fit with the night, don't you think?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" When the song ended, the phone paused for a few moments to switch to another. Within that period of time, Tyler swore he heard a noise from down the hall. He frowned, going to the cameras that were located outside his office. There was nothing there. He checked the animatronic's locations and then placed his cameras to the side. He turned off his phone and took his flashlight, turning it on and pointing it out the door. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Slowly making his way into the hallway, he didn't see anything. He walked down half of it when a strong wind flew inside. He sneezed into his sleeve. But then he heard more voices. They were clearer now./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"He knows us."/em The voices were distant whispers, distorted by the wind. It was like a horror movie. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"He knows us!"/em Another voice, deeper, but with the same effect, was heard. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"But does he see?" /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"No, He is blind."/em /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler stepped back. They were loud and clear in his head. They sounded so close, but yet where were the coming from?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"He live?"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"He shall not." /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"How do you assume that?"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"We will help him."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"He can help us."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"How do you assume that?"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"More voices were joining. Tyler stepped back again. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"He will die!"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"He will live!"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Shut up!"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"We will not!" /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler stepped back again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"He hears us?"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"He hears us."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"He hears us!"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler finally shook his head and turned around, running back to his office. He jumped back into the chair, pulling the cameras in front of him. He checked on the animatronics. His heart beating a bit more then normal, he heard the sound of metal clanging half way through checking. It sounded so close. He looked towards the door. His heart sunk./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""D-D-Don't D-d-d-do d-d-d-dis." Ty spoke, his hand on the doorway. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""AHHHHHH!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler screamed, jumping out his chair to get to the button next to the door. He nearly tripped on the floor. Pushing the chair aside, he reached out to slam the button, but then something cold clamped onto his arm. Tyler screamed, Ty's hand not letting go oh him. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""G-GET OFF OF ME!" Tyler fought back, his arm feeling like it was being ripped in half. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't do-do-do dis emto me/em"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler's heart raced as he tried to save himself. Ty wouldn't let him go, and he couldn't reach the button with his hand. His heart nearly jumped out of his throat when he tripped and fell due to a piece of paper that the fan knocked off the desk. Ty didn't fall within, and thus Tyler was held up,half way off the floor, his side in pain. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tears began to form in his eyes. He was done for. His continued to wiggle around, kicking. He kicked at the wall, but then got an idea. He stretched himself forward and kicked the button, almost unable to reach it. The light on the button glowed red and the door came crashing down, Ty's robotic arm being chopped in half. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler gasped for air, having losing it from the moment of terror. He grabbed onto the desk to help pull himself up. Slumping down into the chair, he was faced with the problem of still having Ty's arm clamped to him. And it hurt like hell. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" It was 2:15 and the power was at 75%. Tyler grabbed his flashlight and used the back end of it, which was strong and sturdy, and used it to start hitting at Ty's arm. He didn't have anything to cut the metal off of him, so he'd have to break off the fingers in order to get free. He flinched, having his arm and Ty's arm laid out on the desk. Each time he beat down on the fingers, he himself felt a bit of pain. The more it went on, the more Tyler began to break down. Tears built up in his eyes, his body shook, he was cold. He was in pain and he was scared. He felt like a baby. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em CRACK!/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The first finger broke off with a loud noise, making Tyler flinch badly. Tyler moved the finger and continued on to the next. His arm was bruised where Ty's fingers had held it. It took him half an hour to finish breaking off the other fingers. He placed the flashlight back down, took Ty's broken arm, and threw it to the floor. He was sick of it. Sniffling, he grabbed the first aid kit that was in the corner of the desk./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" He looked to see what there was, but all he saw was band-aids and creams for cuts and things like that. He sighed, closing it and putting it back. He turned back to his cameras, checking them. The power was down to 60% and it was 2:48 AM. Tyler remembered the door. He'd have to open it again. But he didn't want to . He felt safe. He liked that feeling. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" He sat and stared at the door the at least two minutes before finally building up the courage to open it. He pressed the button, his arm aching, and the door went up. Ty was gone, but a sick feeling in his gut returned. If the door was left down, the power would drain, and Tyler would be sure to die. He was saving his own life by risking it more. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler continued on, checking the cameras. Sky, Ian, Husky, and Ty were all wondering around the opposite side of the park. Jason was in Ty's fun house, Jerome was by the front gates, and Mitch was in the kitchen of SkyHub. Seto was out and about, headed towards Skyhub, but still far away. Tyler yawned. He was fine for now. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-...-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Though Tyler had to keep a close eye on one or two of them, the rest of the night was uneventful. His arm was still in pain, and honestly would be in pain for awhile. He'd have to make an excuse to tell his mother later. He flicked back and forth between the cameras, the clock showing to be 5:06 AM. He was almost done, yet it didn't feel like it at all. His eyes felt heavy, however only due to being bored. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler's eyes scanned passed the power level, which had dropped horribly to 13%. But it was at 34% the last time he checked, which was only 20 minutes ago! Tyler's heart raced. He searched the cameras for a clue, but couldn't find one. Oh wait. He looked through the ones he had turned off, and found one to be very bright. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The lights were on at Mitch's arcade. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""HOW!?" Tyler gasped, shutting off the cameras. "WHAT!?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler freaked out, pushing the camera to the side. He grabbed his flashlight, his stun gun, and a few other tools he had laying on the desk. Taking a drink of water, he looked around. Bashur said if this happened, he'd need to leave the office. He was right. You couldn't shut off a part of the park from the office. You had to go to the electrical box inside each park to do so. Tyler gulped. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It was leave and turn off the lights or stay here and most likely die. 13% wasn't going to last the whole hour. He looked around. His feet wouldn't move. But the power was going down as he stood there. He had too. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Goddammit." Tyler looked down at his bruised arm. "Fuck me."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Taking a deep breath, Tyler turned on his flash light and walked out into the hallway. He walked fast down the hall and outside of SkyHub. The moon was visible, but the sky wasn't as dark as before. Almost morning. A light wind was blowing through. He turned right, heading farther into the park. Mitch's arcade was on the other side of Ty's Fun house. Before he even go there he could hear in the distance the music and noises of the games that were inside. Were they all on? What the hell!?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler walked into the arcade, seeing no sign of the animatronics. The lights and noise bothered him though. It was bound to attract them. Hell, probably them all. How did it even turn on anyway!? He walked around, awkwardly glancing behind him and at the games. He had flashbacks as he walked passed them. He played a few rounds on one when he was 12. He played for hours on one when he was 9. He's gotten his name in the high score a few times. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I wonder if my scores have been beaten..." Tyler sighed. "I bet so."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" He found the back room of the arcade, a small closet behind a red, thin metal door. It was unlocked - the door handle was broken- so he went right in. He kept the door open so he could glance out of it every once in a while. He found the electrical box on the wall and opened it, a small hatch keeping it locked. It didn't seem to be tampered with. It looked fine. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The switch for all the lights were turned off, but he flipped it on and back off again. It seemed hard to move, probably from rust. Once he did so, however, he saw the lights and games power down. He sighed in relief. God, what was the power level now? Maybe he just paused his coming failure? /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Closing the electrical box, he got back up and headed out of the closet, closing the door behind him. He made his way through the games, now all lifeless, and out of the front doorway of the arcade. He stopped when he saw Seto and Mitch standing only a few yards away. Seto was looking towards the top of the building, were the lights used to be the brightest, and Mitch was staring at him. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Shit." Tyler gasped, stepping back. He let the flashlight shine at them. They didn't move. Not yet. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler's other hand slipped to his belt, where he had the stun gun. He held it with a tight grip, not letting his eyes leave the view range of the two in front of him. Seto's head moved with a loud creek, looking at Tyler now. Seto was mad. The lights, of which he turned on himself, were gone. And Tyler was to blame. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why the hell did I come back?" Tyler said to himself aloud. "WHAT IDIOT COMES BACK THE SECOND NIGHT!? GOD DAMMIT!" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler's eyes blinked a second, but he felt a rush of fear shiver through him when he heard the two move a bit, their metal parts creating a horrible sound. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""W-W-Welcome t-to t-to the H-Hun-hun-hunger G-Games Games K-Kids." Mtich's voice box cracked. "B-Battle F-f-f-orem your life/em f-for the highest s-sc-sc-score!" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler stepped back. He remembered Mitch saying this flawlessly whenever he visited the arcades as a kid. That was, without the your life part. Tyler flicked the side of the stun gun, turning it on. A blue static light glowed from it and it made a soft humming sound when Tyler held down the button. Seto's eyes were attracted to the blue light. Mitch, however, kept his eyes on Tyler. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm dead." Tyler told himself. "I'm such a fucking moron for returning. What the hell was I thinking!?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Mitch moved again, walking towards towards Tyler. Tyler felt his heart jump and he waved the stun gun in front of Mitch. The blue light didn't faze him. Without warning, Mitch launched at Tyler. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""GAH!" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em ZAP~!/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler fell back onto the concrete ground, his heart pounding so hard it could explode. A loud crash was heard, and beside him, Mitch had fallen to the ground, now unresponsive. What had just happened? Tyler felt his wrist cringe in pain, and his bruised arm ache. He had used the stun gun. Though not lethal in power, it apparently had enough to short out Mitch on contact. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That's right!" Tyler realized Bashur did say they can be shorted out for a few minutes. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler got up and let the blue light flicker again, catching Seto's attention once again. He slowly walked closer to Seto, Seto not moving at all. His eye's followed the light. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Please. Do this for me." Tyler whispered. He jabbed the open area between the metal sheets on Seto's arm with the stun gun, causing Seto to short out as well. Seto's eyes closed and he leaned forward just a little. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank God."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler slowly backed away, nearly tripping on the flash light that had fallen to the ground. He picked it up and held it tightly with his other hand, slowly backing away with the stun gun and the flash light. When he was far enough, he turned around and ran. Ran as fast as he could./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" He made it back to SkyHub, but when he reached the hallway, He saw Jerome and Husky already down by the office. Ha. Too late. Tyler shook his head. Why should he even go back to the office? The power was almost gone. Hell, it could already be gone. He'd have no way of knowing since he wasn't in the office and nothing was on at the park, like it should be. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler sprinted off towards the front gate, deciding to go there. Once he got to it, he approached the gate and looked through. The sun was showing signs of lighting up the sky, yet no cars, accept for his own, was in the parking lot. He placed the stun gun back on his belt and searched his pockets for the key. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He didn't have the gate key. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well. What else to do?" Tyler sort of gave up then. He turned around and sat down, his back against the gate./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler had his arms around his legs, his head resting on the top of his knees. His flash light was placed on the ground, pointing forward, on. Not that it did very much. It was pretty light, given the sun wasn't fully out yet. Tyler sighed, digging his head into his knees more. His glasses pushed against his face. He felt scared again. He sniffled. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm not tough enough for his job." He whispered to himself. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler's mind was active, thinking about all that just happened. How lucky was he. Mitch tried to kill him. He could be dead now. Tyler's eyes teared up again. To think that he'd never return home. What would Aviator do? What would his mother think? What about Shelby and Kyle? Tyler, whom died in the hands of a robot on the second night of his job. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm not a robot." A tear rolled down his cheek. "I have emotions and...and...I'm not invincible like them."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler hid his face completely in his arms and legs. He yawned, ignoring his surroundings. His arms and legs shook and the wind made him cold. He was just a child. Was it even legal for him to have this job?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He was just a child. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-...-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Mr. Aviator approached the front gates, not noticing the figure sitting on the outside until he reached to open the gate with his own extra key. When he looked down, he saw the mess. Tyler wasn't responding. Aviator's mind raced. Was he sleeping? Was he dead!? /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tyler!?" Aviator called, opening the gate. Tyler nearly fell when the gate opened, the support gone. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Is...Is...it over?" Tyler got up slowly, brushing off himself. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""A-Are you-" Aviator saw the bruises on Tyler. "Which one?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler shook his head, out of it for a second. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""W-well." Tyler yawned. "Ty is in need of a new arm. It's in the office right now. The fingers are broken off."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""He grabbed you, huh?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Mitch and Seto are shorted out. Don't know what that means. Bashur said they'll come back after a few minutes. Which was awhile ago. I think." Tyler said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You spoke to Bashur?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""And. Um. The lights in the arcade came on by themselves." Tyler added. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aviator sighed. "You've been out by the gate for how long?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't know. I returned from the arcade to find Jerome and Husky in the hallway. I couldn't go back there."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Do we need to go get your things?" Aviator asked. But then paused. "How about you go to your car. I'll go get your things for you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler nodded his head. "Thanks."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler slowly walked off, taking the flashlight with him, walking towards his car. Mr. Aviator made his way to the office, no robots in sight. He gathered Tyler's things and walked back out, taking a glance at the arm and fingers that Ty was now missing. Aviator walked out of the park and to Tyler, whom was standing by his car. Giving the teen his things, Tyler pulled out his car keys from the bag. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Will you return?" Aviator asked. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler didn't reply. He wanted to get home. Tyler walked around to the car door and got in, Aviator following a bit. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""If you decide not to, please call me." Aviator told Tyler, who only gave him a glance of acknowledgement. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler pulled out of the parking lot, and drove away, back home. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The time was 6:07 AM. The Power is 100%. Tyler had completed the second night. But this wasn't over. Not unless he made so. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-...-/p 


	5. Ch4 Dreaming

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongFive Nights At Team Crafted's/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emChapter Four:/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emDreaming/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em-...-/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler paused, just having shut off his car when pulling into his drive way. He spaced out for a minute, then looked down at stared at the bruises on his arms. It was in an obvious place, just below the elbow. Someone inside was bound to see it. Unless he covered it up. God, it felt like he was hiding scars. Going to work felt like suicide anyway. Yet these scars weren't self inflicted. They were abuse./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler got out of the car, grabbing his bag to take inside with him. He closed the door and locked the car, it beeping for a second. As he walked to the door. He pulled down his white sleeves, which only went down enough to cover half of the bruising. He shoved his hands into his large pants pockets, trying to cover the rest. It was all he could, even when a small bit could be seen. He'd need to rush out of sight to get away./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler walked inside, closing the door behind him and covering up his bruise again. The living room was dark, and no light came from the kitchen. Nobody was up. Tyler let out a sigh of relief and relaxed, his arm no longer hidden. Walking down the hallway, he went into his room without causing much noise. Inside, he placed his bag on the floor and took off his blue jacket. Sitting on the bed, he looked at his bruise and yawned./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"br /"I'm not going back tomorrow. Fuck that." He said with heavy eyes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler fell asleep not long after, at 6:40 AM./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-...-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler sat at the kitchen table, 3 PM, snacking on a chocolate covered granola bar while flipping through his phone. He could hear the TV playing in the other room, but everything else was silent. Silent and peaceful. But then, one moment, his phone made a small chime. A text./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Want to meet up later?" The text said, sent by Shelby./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler paused, thinking of responding. Shelby then added./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Kyle suggested going to get an early dinner some place."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler sighed, tapping in a reply./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sure."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He smiled, adding to it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Love of my life."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler leaned back in his chair. He hadn't seen them since last weekend, and though that was only really two days ago, the last two days have felt like years./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Pizza?" Shelby asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler gave it a thought then frowned. The local pizza place didn't have a good reputation ever since people started claiming about disgusting smells coming from the animatronics there./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Not feeling it."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler then realized he was probably thinking about a different place, but It was too late./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"There was a pause./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Chinese Buffet?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sure."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What time?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler looked at the clock./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""4:30?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sounds like a plan, stan!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler chuckled./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wow."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" -...-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" On a Wednesday afternoon, right before the normal dinner rush, the Chinese place they went to was quiet, which only two other groups of people there eating. Tyler had his plate of Americanized Chinese food and walked back to the booth where Kyle and Shelby were just at, already having their food and digging in. Tyler scooted into the booth beside Shelby, the two sitting across from Kyle./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Kyle looked at Tyler when he saw Tyler's plate. "You got enough to eat there?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler paused and looked at their plates. He had twice as much food as the other two did./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm hungry Kyle what else am I supposed to do?" Tyler replied. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""When was the last time you ate?" Shelby asked, grinning. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I had a snack when i woke like two hours ago! I havn't eaten after that since last night and all I had was a bag a Cheetos."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You're job is messing up your eating schedule." Kyle said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's not healthy, yeah, i get that." Tyler sighed. "But It's not a huge bother to me." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okayyy." Shelby sighed. "But if we see you getting any skinnier then what you are right now then that's gonna need to change."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""'K, Mom." Tyler said and stuffed his face with food. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"There was a pause, then the conversation continued./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So how's work for ya?" Shelby asked. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Good." Tyler said with food in his mouth. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""With hours like that?" Kyle asked. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's not that bad. You've just got to get used to it." Tyler swallowed. "I mean millions of other people have the same hours. I'm not alone."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's just something i'd never do." Kyle said. "Not unless the job was absolutely perfect."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""He sits around in a park watching cameras all night. You don't have to wait tables or care for children or anything. I think you've got it made." Shelby sighed. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Eh. Well." Tyler tilted his head. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah. And you get $100 a night too. What's the deal with that?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well it's not easy for them to sell a job like that. It's creepy as fuck at night there, even when nothing actually happens."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""If you keep that job for as long as you live you'll be making more than people who've gone to college, saying that they end up in places like McDonalds. That's 500 a week. god." Kyle felt a bit jealous. Tyler was only just a child./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler frowned at the thought of working at Team Crafted's for the rest of his life. Hah. What a joke. The job would kill him before he's be able to stay a year. Bashur only worked three months. That's about 14 or 15 weeks, which means Bashur made about $7,500 working there. Tyler began to do the math in his head. 52 weeks in a year, times 500. That's $26,000 annual salary. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What's a good annual salary for someone living by themselves?" Tyler asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kyle and Shelby looked confused, but then they thought about it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'd want to say around 40K to 60K." Shelby answered./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh. Well I make 26K. I think." Tyler thought aloud./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""For living with your parents you don't have the right to complain." Kyle sighed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm not complaining!" Tyler shook his head. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You said it was a creepy place and shoved off the thought that you had it made." Kyle yawned, taking another bite of his food. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well I don't have it made if I want a higher salary i'll need to step up my game sooner or later. And that place will give you nightmares! seriously! at night it's like a horror movie!" Tyler defended himself. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't disbelieve you." Shebly sighed. "Honestly, though, it's got to be better than babysitting children. Sitting in the office is all you do, right?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Basically, yeah." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nothing else? Wow." Kyle said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well. There is a power problem to keep an eye on. I can't just go and fall asleep until dawn." Tyler added. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What kind of problem? Can't it be fixed?" Shelby asked. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm sure it could be, but Mr. Aviator isn't doing much about it." Tyler answered./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" ? Is he your boss?" Kyle asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No Kyle he's my mother." Tyler said sarcastically. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh so whose the woman at your house everyday?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""My sister! God, get your facts straight, Kyle!" Tyler laughed. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Anyway..." Kyle turned back to his food, taking another bite. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Will you have recovered enough from your sleeping habits to hang out again this weekend?" Shelby asked Tyler. "You arn't working weekend nights then , right?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That would be illegal, i think." Tyler sighed. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Good." Shelby smiled and turned back to her food. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler took and bite and chewed down some of his food. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So how are your weeks going so far?" He changed the subject. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-...-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler looked through the notes he had taken when he went to visit Bashur. He was glad he went to see Bashur. He ended up needed some of it to save his own life. He was sitting at his computer desk, back at home, the time being 6 PM. He'd need to get some more sleep before his next shift. That was, if he was going to go back. He didn't want to. Not at all. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh. That's right!" Tyler suddenly gasped. "I was supposed to call Bashur when i got back last night!" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler suddenly jumped around, trying to see if he wrote down a phone number in his notes or not. He didn't. Man. But he could look up the hospital's number and forward a message. He did know Mr. Green's room number. He found it and put it into his phone, waiting impatiently for the call to be picked up. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Memorial Hospital front desk, how can i help you?" A woman's voice picked up. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes, is it possible for me to leave a message for a patient?" Tyler asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The woman paused. "Yes, may I ask their name?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Bashur Green." Tyler said. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler heard the flipping of pages in the distance. The woman then replied. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""He's not up at the moment. Sleeping. I can't forward you to him but I can let you leave him a message."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That's alright." Tyler sighed. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay. When you hear the beep, you can say your message, and then hang up. Thank you for calling~"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"there was a beep. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Um...Hello, Bashur. Sorry I didn't call when my shift ended. I wasn't thinking about it. I'm alive though. And your tips helped me out alot. In fact, they saved my life. I can't thank you enough. If you have anything else, seriously, please call me back." Tyler said, leaving his phone number as well. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thanks again."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He hung up after that. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler placed his phone on the night stand, sitting back on his bed. He yawned. He needed to get sleep whether he was going back or not. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-...-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Mom!" A young Tyler looked back to his mother, pulling hertowards another part of the park./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"I'm coming! Hold your horses, Tyler!" She laughed. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em Tyler pulled her around everywhere that day. Right now they were heading towards Jerome's playground. Tyler was about 7, and had the biggest eyes a child could have. He had on a t-shirt with a rocket-ship on it and a red jacket. When they got there, they saw the Jerome animatronic, standing by the play ground, smiling and speaking./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"D-Dont forget to take y-y-your shoes off before you g-g-get on the play ground! No food or drinks a-are aloud! B-Bbigums l-likes to keep the p-place clean!" It stuttered. "But d-dont forget to h-have fun kids!" /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Mom can you help me?" Tyler sat down at pointed to his shoes, which were tied in a knot. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Sure." She knelt down and helped the boy take his shoes off. She held onto them, watching him scramble up to go run off into the playground for the smaller kids. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Be careful!" She smiled at him, but he was too occupied to care. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em The dream went on to play more memories. Tyler was now pulling his mother over to Mitch's arcade. His mother stood behind him as he played many different games. He never got the top score on them. Not at this age. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Mom, look!" /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em Tyler had pulled her over to the counter where you could win prizes by cashing in the tickets you got from the games. Something had caught his eye there. It wasn't a cheap plastic toy or candy. It was something on the top shelf, It was a silver key with the words "top score" on the handle. It was amazing in craftsmanship. It cost the most though./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"I'm sorry, sweetheart." His mother sighed. "You don't have enough for that." /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emTyler frowned. "But I want it!"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"What would you do with it?" She asked. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"I want it!" Tyler shook his head. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emHis mother sighed. "Maybe if you keep getting tickets you could get it."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emTyler sighed and looked around. He had already played all the games. How many times would he need to play them to win the key? Far too many for a boy his age. His mother saw it disappointment./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"If you keep saving all your tickets each time you come, you'll get the key in no time." She said. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Okay.."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emHis mother softly grabbed his tiny hand. "I'll get you something at the gift shop if it makes you feel any better? Then we can go out and eat pizza tonight? How's that?"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Can we go to F-F-F-F" Tyler had a hard time pronouncing the name,/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"We can go to Freddy's." His mother sighed. It wasn't the highest quality pizza, but it was cheap and Tyler and his siblings loved it there. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Yay!" Tyler grinned from ear to ear. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em The dream skipped to later in the day, after they had walked out of the gift shop in Sky Hub. The two were walking past the hallway when Tyler stopped and looked down it. It was dark down there. a single light was on at the end of the hallway./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Mom, where does that go?" He asked./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emHis mother looked down at a small map they had, and she shook her head. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"I don't know, but I don't think it's opened to us. Let's go check out Ssundee's tents. Okay?" His mother asked./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Oh. Okay." They then continued on until Tyler stopped again. When his mother turned back to look at him, he had the funniest of faces./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"What's wrong?" She laughed./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"I need the bathroom!" He whispered to her, looking down./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emHis mother smiled. "Alright then. We can go, then check out the tents, and then leave to meet your father and sisters at Freddy's." She said, mainly as a note to herself. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Hurry mommy!" Tyler squeaked. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em-...-/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler woke up an hour before he had to leave. He ate some cereal, brushed his teeth, changed into his work clothes, and made sure he had all this things ready for the night. By the time he had to leave, he was still pretty sleepy. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""See you in the morning~" His mother smiled as he turned to leave. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""See ya." He said back, slipping out and into the cold morning air. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler yawned. Why was he returning? Why was he giving no thought to it? Each time he goes, there was a chance he wouldn't return. He's known that since the moment he returned from the first night. And yet a strange force lead him to return each night. It was almost like he was hypnotized. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emWell./em Tyler gulped when he arrived at the park again, getting out of the car to see Aviator standing outside the front gates. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emHere's to Night 3. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-...-/p 


	6. Ch5 The Third Night

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongFive Nights at Team Crafted's /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emChapter Five/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em The Third Night/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em-...-/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler yawned, one hand on the strap of his bag, the other hanging by his side. Aviator had let him in, and left, like normal. He walked down to SkyHub, about to step into the hallway. He stopped when he saw a figure down at the end of the hallway, looking into the office. It was Husky./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I just got here!" Tyler sighed loudly. Husky's head turned to stare at Tyler, whom felt a shiver shake his body. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler watched as Husky's mouth opened a bit, his eyes blinking. They glowed in that dark hallway. It was all too creepy. Tyler stepped back when Husky started to step down the hallway./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Goddammit!" Tyler hissed, looking around for a second to see Husky still slowly making his way towards him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler began to walk off, thinking of a place to hide. He reached into his bag to pull out the stun gun, then tried to pull out the flash light, but then heard the metal foot steps getting louder from behind. Where they getting faster!? Tyler, gripping the stun gun, turned around to see Husky walking faster then before, towards him. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Shit!" Tyler yelled, fear taking over him. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler began to run, a destination not really set in mind. His eyes darted around, looking for a path. He could still hear Husky, though he was sure he was out running the metal beast. Running a straight path, he found himself running towards Husky's pools. Then an idea popped into his mind. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""They're robots!" Tyler said, his breath hot from the exercise. "Water harms them!" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Now Tyler wasn't completely sure if this was true, and who would believe anything at this point in the game, but he took the chance anyway. Husky was still on his tale and blindly running would lead him to a dead end. Tyler ran past the opened fence into Husky's pool area, taking the bag off from around his chest and throwing it to the ground, his stun gun as well. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""GERONIMO!" Tyler screamed, jumping into the pool, breathing in and holding his breath the moment before going under. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The next few moments, all Tyler could hear was his heart beating. His eyes were squeezed shut and the water was cooling his sweating body. However, as the seconds ticked by, his breath was slowly slipping, and his body was getting a bit too cold. Yet he stayed under the longest he possibly could. His lungs felt pain and his body begged for oxygen. He had stayed under longer then he ever thought he could, yet that was still under 15 seconds. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" He pushed himself up, his mouth opening for air only seconds before he broke the surface. When get got back up, he was coughing all while breathing in and out, reuniting with the air. Once he felt that he could swim again, he swam back over to the ledge of the pool, pulling himself out of the water. Husky was gone, and no other animatronic was in sight, but now his uniform was drenched and he was freezing. The air felt like ice and he needed to feel warm again. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Towels were kept in a bin just a few yards away from the pool, against the fence. Tyler walked over to get one, opening it up and putting it around himself like a blanket. sneezing, he then went back over to where he dropped his bag and stun gun and picked those up. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler walked back to SkyHub, glancing around with the worst paranoia ever. He pulled the phone out of his bag to check the time while he went on, seeing it was 12:09 PM. Shoving back into the bag instead of his wet pocket, he made it to the hallway, now clear, and back to the office. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Once in the office, Tyler placed his bag on the desk and got into the chair, snuggling up in the towel, warming up ever so slowly. He pulled out the cameras and went through them, locating all of the animatronics and turning off the unuseful ones. Everything else was in check, and his power was only at 97%./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler yawned. He was still unaccustomed to this switch in sleep time, and the security camera screen was the brightest thing in the room. The other lights, such as the lamp, had been turned off, but a small light was still on in the hallway, dull enough to waste hardly any power, yet bright enough for Tyler to tell if something could block it off. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" A small fan made a hypnotizing noise as Tyler watched Sky and Ty stand outside the fun out. Mitch was inside Jason's park and Jason and Husky were now by the entrance of Seto's ride. Seto was inside his building, Ssundee was by Husky's pool, and Jerome was by the front gate. None were paying attention to Tyler. Not now that was. Tyler slowly felt the cold leave him, yet the dampness of his clothes remained. His fright had warn off for now. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-...-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That was amazing!" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Did you see that quick thinking?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Amazing!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah but he's still got hours to go!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What about last night! When he survived an attack!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I was almost sure he was going to die!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank god those idiots inside don't know any combat skills!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""He didn't either but he lived!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That's right, you can't judge a book by it's cover!" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Voices. So many voices. The same voices from before too. From the last night. And Tyler heard them perfectly clear. But how? And why?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But you all still have so much faith in him!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah! Do you truly believe he can save us?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We have no other hope!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""All we have is despair!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Despair!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah! Despair!" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh calm down you guys! You're quick to jump to conclusions!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But Seto! Don't you want to be free?! For all to be right again!?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Can it, Sky."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No No, i do want to be free, whom does not? But i don't really think it'll ever happen." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""And what makes you think this boy can save us, Ty?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Uh...Well. Shut up!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Can't even answer the question!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" There were eight different voices, and it had become clear to Tyler that they had names. Familiar names and familiar voices. Where they the characters from Team Crafted? Where they the Animatronics? They didn't sound robotic and glitchy, but then they also sounded distant and ghostly, as if a company added creepy effects to their audio to add to the horror. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Anyway, What i'm trying to say is that i want him to prove himself."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How!?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I will let fate decide."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You mean you'll let us decide?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You speak too much."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""He'll die anyway."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah! I mean he's only been here a few days! Why didn't we confront the last guy!?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Jerome had to bite his head off!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I didn't do shit!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Besides, I didn't think he had the guts."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""He stayed for 3 months! Can you remember an employee whom has delt with the park's crap for 3 whole months!?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Do you think this new boy can?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I think not"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""correct."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Correct? That was a question that dose not have a correct answer! It's open ended!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Look whose a teacher now!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You are all fighting over nothing."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""They think this boy has no chance! Honestly if they kill him i wouldn't be surprised!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey! We all want him to live! But the chances are slim and it's more logical he won't last very long!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Every employee slips up at one point. He's been on the edge of slipping up many times."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We can't control what happens, but we can sit back and watch. Alright?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You want us to stop bickering, i get it."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Please?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"There was a sigh./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""For now. But your opinions are all wrong."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Opinions cannot be wrong, just unequal."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Whatever."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" By now the conversation was dying and Tyler was twitching. He couldn't see them at all. Then he felt a shiver go down his spine. As if a dream, it felt like all eyes were on him. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""He hears us."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""He does."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""He must awake."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""He must live."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""AWAKE!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" A scream unlike any other was heard and Tyler felt his whole body shake. His eyes opened, his head now pounding. It hurt like hell. He looked around to find he had fallen asleep, the time being 3:16 AM. The power was 76%. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""C-CH-CH-CHOP CH-CHOP CH-CHOP CH-CHOP"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler froze when he heard the glitchy voice of Jerome, whom was standing right outside his door. Tyler gasped, getting out of the chair and slamming down on the door button, memories of Ty grabbing his arm from last night haunting his head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""N-No P-P-plz, I F-f-fan!" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The door went down and Tyler was safe again, yet Jerome still spoke. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I-I-I'm a-a man o-of the b-b-ba-bac!" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler sighed and went back to his chair, sitting down and pulling up the camera screen again. Jerome stopped talking, and when Tyler pulled up to the camera by his office door, Jerome was gone. In fact, within half a minute, Jerome had left the hallway completely. Tyler still waited a few seconds before opening the door again. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Jerome was in fact gone and all was silent again. Tyler continued to keep eye on the animatronics. He made sure he didn't fall back asleep anymore, knowing that was a dangerous move. And the dream he had, with the voices, he had almost completely forgotten about. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler had abandoned the towel around 4:21 AM, letting it fall onto the floor. His clothes were still uncomfortable, and the cameras boring, but he had to keep going. He had pulled out some chips from his bag, snaking on those while taking sips from his water too. the power was down to 47%, and was actually being pretty slow. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "What the hell?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Something in the cameras had caught Tyler's attention. He had to flip through many at a time to catch it. One of the Animatronics...was running? Running fast. He hadn't seen that before. Husky and Mitch had walked fast, but not run. It was like a blur, and he couldn't tell which one it was. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""OH SHIT IT'S COMING FOR ME!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The blur was heading towards Skyhub and Tyler mentally freaked out. He slammed his hand on the door button, the door crashing down. He then looked back at the cameras, his heart beating terribly fast. There was a loud bang on the door, but when Tyler got to that camera, whatever had been there was gone. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""WHAT THE SHIT!?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler kept the door down, now looking around for the animatronics. All of them were found, walking around doing whatever they pleased. The closest one was Ian, whom was heading towards Ty's Fun house. But it couldn't have been Ian. Ty was walking near the front gate, was it him? WHO WAS IT!? Tyler didn't expect that at all. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler honestly didn't want to open the door at all, knowing now that one could strike at him that fast now. He had to pay amazing attention to the cameras now if he was to catch it again. But what if it didn't run again? This was all new to him. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler opened the door a few moments later, forced to from the draining power. He then continued to keep a close attention to the cameras and the light in the hallway. He was petrified from that running. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Time went on and it soon became 5:24 AM. The power was at 20%, and Tyler had to close the door on Ty yet again, however this time had Jason right behind him. Both were saying strange things like before, stuttering and what not. With the doors closed, Tyler kept this as the chance to look around his office more. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" With the fear of always missing something on the cameras, he never paid much attention to the office around him, the desk, chair, and the continents of the desk being given away. But there were drawers in the desk, and posters and drawings all over the walls. Tyler looked at them all./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Three of the posters were advertisements for the park, one of them showing screen clips of the old TV-Show and the other having clips from the comics. There were drawings from young kids of the characters also on the walls, and they were all pretty cute. It made the animatronics look like angels. They were not though. Tyler honestly believed they were all from hell, killing and what not. It made sense. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler went through the drawers, finding really nothing but pens and a Rubik's cube and a few empty note pads. He did, however, find a more detailed map then the ones visitors are given. Tyler look it out and sat down, unfolding it. It had points marked and things explained, such as evacuation routes and rooms that only staff were allowed in. But Tyler found a few things strange about the maps. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler had always believed 's office was the room right across from this very office. There was one with the same exact doors. It had an office desk and there was even a sign on the side of the door way that said office. But this map pointed out a room in the Lost and found building, and building by to the side of the front gates, as Mr. Aviator's office. And it was a bigger office then he thought. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The other thing Tyler noticed were evacuation routes that even he wasn't told about. There was one in Seto's ride that let people go underground and then pop back up, only to be on the other side of the fence, out of the park grounds. There was a window on one of the floors of Ty's fun out positioned right by the fence, where someone could jump out and land in the bushes on the other side of the fence. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "There are all so strange. There are no normal fire exits. Just different ways to escape that i'm sure arn't safe either." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler went on to find the map was full of secrets. But yet there was one last thing notable. In Jason's park, there was a room sharpied out. Tyler tried to rub the marker off, but it wouldn't move. It was something anybody in his job position wasn't allowed to know about. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Damn Aviator, keeping even more secrets. He's going to get someone killed." Tyler narrowed his eyes, letting the map fall from his hands to the floor. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Ty and Jason were gone and Tyler was able to open the doors again. It was 5:45 and the power was 9%, and Tyler sighed, spending the last few minutes of his job looking through some of the cameras. That and thinking about the map. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't have time tonight, but..." Tyler looked around at the cameras in Jason's park. There wasn't a camera in the unknown room, that's for sure. "I can check it out tomorrow night."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Great, now he had a reason to come back. What luck. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler got ready to leave and shut down the office at 5:56 AM, the power at 4%. He took his bag and anything else that was his with him, shoving the map into his bag as well. When he got to the front gate, Aviator was there waiting for him. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Glad to see you, Tyler." Aviator said. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Of course you are." Tyler yawned, walking past the man and out the gates. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aviator turned to watch Tyler, whom was walking towards his car without saying anything. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Something bothering you, kid?" He asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler yelled back. "Everything!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Aviator sighed and turned back to the front got to his car, and left as soon as he could. He survived the third night, the time now 6:01 and the power back to 100%. But now, unlike the other nights, he has a reason to return. A motive to risk himself even more. What are the chances of it paying off? Slimmer then one might want to believe.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-...-/p 


	7. Ch6 Curiosity Killed the Cat

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongFive Nights at Team Crafted's/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emChapter Six:/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCuriosity Killed the Cat/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em-...-/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler got home by 6:20 AM and was off to his room in a matter of seconds. His father was up, watching TV, but that was it. Tyler had also remembered his bruise from the night before, which was almost gone, yet still a bit purple. Nobody noticed it, but then again it was dark in the house, except for the TV. Tyler got into his room, and placing his bag on the chair, he jumped onto the bed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler was about to fall asleep, but then he heard a buzz coming from his bag. It was his phone. The screen had light up and you could see it from the thin fabric the bag was made out of. Tyler sighed and got up, walking over and fishing out the phone. It was a call from Bashur. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hello?" Tyler had answered the call faster then the animatronic running from last night. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ah! T-Tyler!" Bashur's voice was hoarse, but he sounded happy. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes?" Tyler asked. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You're home now right? Not driving home from work, right?" Bashur asked with a small laugh. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I was about to go to sleep. Yeah, I'm at home." Tyler answered. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Good. Congrats on living another night. I'm confused on why anybody would go back." Bashur coughed. "But anyway, I didn't call to make sure, I have something to tell you." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler sat down on the side of the bed. "Did you remember something?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well." Bashur coughed again. "I remembered something about the animatronics that would have been useful before. It's probably too late, but it's better late then never."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Go on..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""All of the Animatronics can run. Run faster then anything you've ever seen before." Bashur coughed out. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Huh?" Tyler made a face. "I-i did see one run earlier. I closed the door on it."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But, no, Tyler, listen to me." Bashur said with a pause. "They can all run, but only two of them ever do it."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Which ones?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That's the problem. It's something i forgot. I can only remember that two of them actually use that ability." Bashur coughed again. "My best guess is Jerome is one of them, but i don't feel like i can't trust everything I say at the moment."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Is that how-" Tyler stopped himself. It was not a question to ask someone. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Huh?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Never mind." Tyler shook his head. "It's not for me to know." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh, okay." Bashur sighed. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you, Bashur." Tyler went on. "Every little thing counts."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Glad to be of service!" Bashur gave a weak laugh. "Stay safe there, kid!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Good bye for now, Mr. Green~" Tyler said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Farewell!" Bashur continued to laugh, even after he hung up. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler placed the phone on his side table and laid back down on the bed. He yawned again. He was happy that Bashur called back, but he sounded worse. Tyler shook the thought away. For now, he was to forget everything. He was tired, and so he turned in his bed and pulled the covers up. It had been a long night. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-...-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler groaned, rolling around in his bed sheets. An irking noise bothered his ears, and his eyes slowly opened to find his room lightly brightened to the daylight coming through the blinds and a light from his phone. He turned over to feel a pain on his nose, only to realize he had left his glasses on./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler sat up and took off his glassed, rubbing his nose and reaching for his phone. It was 9 AM, meaning he had only slept for 2 to 3 hours. He yawned, answering the phone, not even checking whom it was. He was too tired to remember too. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hello?" He said with the grouchiest of voices. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tyler?" It was Aviator./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hm? Yeah? What is it?" Tyler cleared his throat. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay, wow, that didn't sound like you for a second." Mr. Aviator seemed lost for words. "BUT ANYWAY, this is important Tyler!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What is it?" Tyler sighed. "You're not calling me in to work a day shift or lecture me on anything, are you? Or maybe I don't need to come back tonight. Oh how lovely."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tyler, this is important." Aviator rolled his eyes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Go on."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" passed away." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler paused, unable to say anything. His eyes widen./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""N-no...I talked to him when i got home from the shift. He called me." Tyler shook his head. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The hospital wants you to visit. They have something for you, they said." Aviator sighed. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""W-What?! But-. I don't understand!?" Tyler's voice got louder. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tyler, listen. I'm here at the hospital because they called me, his boss. His only family is on his way and they were trying to get in contact with you." Aviator said. "We'll learn more about it when you get here." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler got up, shaking. "I...I...I'll be there soon" Tyler gave up. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler hung up and placed his phone on the side table. He sighed. Bashur couldn't be dead? He talked to him not long ago. Did he just imagine the whole last minute? Tyler shook his head. No. Tyler made his way to the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He hadn't showered in a few days. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler took a short shower and changed into cleaner clothes, which was his normal red and grey shirt over a white shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. He took his phone, shoved it into his pocket, and headed down the hallway to find his family up. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Look who's up! Where you going, sweetie?" His mother asked. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm going to stop by Kyle's." Tyler answered. "He needed help with something."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Alright. You look tired though." She said. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I am, but I'll be right back and in bed." Tyler replied. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Be careful then~" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't worry!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler waved goodbye before going out the front door. He then made his way to his car and drove off, headed towards the hospital. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-...-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler walked through the parking lot, his stomach turning in an anxious pain. He made his way into the front of the building and looked up to see Mr. Aviator standing by the front desk. looked up and seemed to have a worried look on his face. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You took longer then i thought you would." Mr. Aviator frowned. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah well I'm not here for you." Tyler frowned back. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""They're waiting for us by room 203, but I assume you already know the way." Aviator said. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler didn't reply back. He walked to the elevators, Aviator following from behind. When they got to the floor, Tyler could see a few nurses or doctors with a young woman at the end of the hallway, in front of room 203. She had light blue hair, and her face was hiding by a flood of tears. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That's 's girlfriend, Clara. She's the only family that lives in the state." Mr. Aviator whispered to Tyler. "He's got other friends that are on their way."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ah! Mr. Aviator, you're back with- with-" The nurse turned to them, unsure how to name Tyler./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm Tyler." Tyler sighed. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ah, yes." The nurse pulled something from his pockets and handed it to Tyler. "Mr. Green left this for you. By strict rules, we are not allowed to read without your permission."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler looked down at the thing, which happened to be a letter. Bashur had folded it up and writing Tyler's name on it, yet his handwriting was so shaky and hard to read. Must have been a part of his injuries. He held onto it. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Anyway," The Nurse pulled the two over, next to Clara. "We can't be completely sure on what happened, since some test results taken a few days ago have not returned, but when can make an educated guess."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""And that is..?" Aviator asked. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The nurse sighed. "It's rare, but server cases of shock can slow down the body's reaction to an injury for minutes, hours, days, or even years if you're lucky. But it's almost never ever happened in reported cases of shock. In Mr. Green's case, his body began to realize what was wrong a few weeks after, mainly due to the medicine and machines he was put on to help him feel a ease once rushed to the hospital."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The nurse paused. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""A few hours ago, one of the hard prescriptions wore off and a spark was created, metaphorically. His brain finally realized a chunk of it was gone, and it began to freak out. We couldn't calm him down in time and, eventually, trying to catch up with time, his body over worked it'self."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Another nurse, shorter, walked up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""He would have just gotten by with the accident if his body had reacted like normal, but it didn't, and that's what killed him."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't understand." Clara said, her voice soft and hoarse. "While all this time, knowing his body would react in such a manner at some point, couldn't you've been more prepared?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""As I said, it's a rare case. One we don't fully understand yet." The first Nurse sighed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The shorter one frowned. "We're sorry for your loss." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler cleared his throat and gathered his senses again, shaking his head. He turned to Aviator and pulled him aside. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I need to speak with you." Tyler frowned. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aviator looked surprised. But then he bowed to the nurses and Clara and let Tyler drag him back down the hall. They turned the corner to be alone, and Tyler shot glares at the taller man./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What are you so angry about!?" Aviator crossed his arms. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Bashur Green is dead because of you!" Tyler hissed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aviator's eyes widen, but then he leaned against the wall and looked down. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, i guess you're sort of right..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""A-" Tyler paused. Aviator accepted that claim. "So...You do feel guilty, right?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tyler don't start this." Aviator shook his head. "I've known Bashur Green longer then you. We've had time to talk and become friends. Of course i do! If I could go back and stop him from getting this job, i would. It ruined his life and i didn't notice it because how could I? He ignored me when his shifted ended, just like you do. He kept his stories of his shift away from me, like you do. He -"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So then why should I have this job? If I'm going to end up just like him?" Tyler couldn't give it up. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Bashur proved to me that he could handle the job, that I didn't need to worry. He wanted to go back, god knows why. That's what he told me too. And so, after one month, i let him be." Aviator went on again. "You have no idea how bad i felt to walk in one morning to find him on the ground, half his head gone. I thought he was dead. I thought everything was going to crash down after that. But no, it didn't , yet it should have!" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "..." Tyler saw tears in Aviator's eyes. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So why am I trusting you?" Aviator shook his head. "I'm not. I've only just met you. But That job needs to be filled. Honestly, if you live to breath at the end of the week, i'd have nothing but respect for you. Bashur was a gift, he made it week after week. No other employee has made it so far." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""They all died?" Tyler could hardly make a word. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""They all quit. Most quit after night one, some even before the shift ended. I've gotten tons of angry calls and threats of court cases. Some were brave and went back, but then realized it was too much, and quit the next time we met. Some were full of themselves and died trying to prove themselves, as well as I, that this job was a piece of cake." Aviator went on. "One idiot barricaded the doorway of the office with anything he could find, but it was all knocked down, crushing him below." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler looked down at the floor. People have died in the very office he worked in./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tyler. You're strong to keep up with my crap. You're strong to have made it this far. But i've told you before, if you want to leave, i understand completely. That place is nothing but hell, and it would be child abuse to force you to return." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler cleared his throat. "So why...why is this job legal? Why hasn't the park closed down?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aviator paused. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I wish I knew. I'm not the head of the park, the Team Crafted Company is. They've spoken with the law, that's all I need to know. I have no clue how they were convinced this was okay, but here we are." Aviator turned to walk away. "Look, kid. Life isn't fair. It's not fun at all. But remember you aren't alone."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That's the worst advice you could possibly give." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aviator stopped to look back./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Think about it then." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aviator then turned to walk back down the hallway, to room 203. Tyler sighed, sitting down against the wall. Tyler felt like he had all the right to view Aviator as the mastermind behind this torture, but my god Aviator just pulled the worst guilt trip he possibly could. Tyler looked at the letter again, opening it and unfolding it. He read it to himself. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The letter was a list of thing Bashur had remembered before he died, and was able to scribble down. In bullets, Bashur listened off many things that Tyler was surprised he could remember. It went like this:/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"-You are the only employee that knows that the animatronics are deadly. All the employees that work day shifts have no clue, and thus cannot help you at all. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em-Deadlox is attracted to loud noises. More specifically, things crashing to the ground or fireworks going off. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em-Water is not a safe place to hide. They know they can wait for you to come back up or drown. If you stay in the pool, you better be ready to stay all night. If they go away before then, you're not their main interest. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em-The pot hole that leads outside the park, located inside Seto's ride, will not open. If you get stuck down there, you're trapped. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em-The Animatronics cannot enter Ty's fun house. The doorways are too small for them. This is a safe place to hide. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em-They can all run, but only Jerome and Ian do that. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em-Seto Is the only animatronic with sympathy. He's always broken, and the only time he'll be out of his ride is when a light outside is left on. He is still dangerous. He will still kill you./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em-Sky will pay no mind to you, but he is the most lethal of all if you do something wrong. He bites more than he barks. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em-Husky and Jerome are average in power, and can be influenced by Mitch's actions. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em-Ty is independent. He will do things the others won't. He is the most curious. "/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler continued reading to find one last part in the letter. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Don't go back, please. Nobody stays and makes it out alive. I didn't, neither will you. I want you to live, Aviator wants you to live, your family and friends want you to live. Your curiosity can't get the best of you like it did me. Curiosity killed the cat. DON'T. GO. BACK." /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em /emBashur didn't want him to go back, and yet he left all these tips. Ironic. Tyler sighed and shoved the letter into his pocket. What was he to do now? He had a motive, but someone who seemed to have a reason to go back didn't make it in the end, like he thought. It never ends well for the people stuck with these jobs, huh? This week felt like eternity. It was only half over too. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler got up slowly, his hands in his pockets. He didn't go to say goodbye, he just left. Down the stairs this time, out the front door, without signing out. He drove back home slower then normal, without causing road rage. He got home, and by then it was 11 AM. His mother walked out of the kitchen to see he looked unhappy. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Is everything okay?" She asked. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler sighed. "Yeah. Don't worry about me." He gave her a small smile. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She paused, staring at him. She didn't believe him. "Alrighty then..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler walked to his room and sat down on his chair, having to move the bag out of the way. He spun around slowly in the chair, pulling out the letter from his pocket and placing it on the keyboard. He then pulled out his phone, staring at it. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" A thought popped into his head. One that made him tense up. What if what happened to Bashur happened to him? Aviator said that Bashur acted the same way as he did, hiding things from the boss. Bashur probably died knowing more then he's said. What if Tyler was to be found dead one morning? His family woken up with a call from the hospital, saying their only boy was killed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Killed by what?" they would ask. Killed by his dumb luck, that's what. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" And Bashur left behind a girlfriend and friends and even family. Tyler remembered Clara breaking down in the hallway, unable to understand anything the nurses said. If Tyler were to die, that would be Shelby. Shelby and Kyle. The closest people to him. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler swiped open the phone, and went to the phone app. He scrolled down a list until he got to Kyle's name. He tapped on the name, a question bubble popping up, asking if he wanted to call this person. Tyler tapped yes, and the call was sent. He slowly raised the phone to his ear, listening to the beeping sound it made. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tyler!" Kyle's voice greeted. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey!" Tyler tried to smile. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ey, what's up? You sound a bit down~" Kyle was his best friend after all. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I...I have something to tell you." Tyler gulped. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What's that?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler tried to come out with it. He needed the help. He needed the pressure to be lifted off of him. He needed a friend. He wasn't alone, after all. To reach out, Tyler needed to do. But he couldn't. Would Kyle even believe all of it? /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You there?" Kyle asked after Tyler's silence. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, um..." Tyler paused again. "You know what? Never mind."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'll tell you tomorrow." Tyler falsely promised. "Bye."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler hung up the phone instantly. He then placed it down on the desk and sat back, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't. And what proves he'd be alive to say it tomorrow anyway? If he were to die, Kyle would find out sooner or later, right?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" But Aviator could make up a lie. A believable lie. And the Team Crafted Company would probably have his back, knowing they worked something out with the law. The creators of a kid's TV show and comic book series used to be heros to young Tyler, but now they seemed like villains. How about that. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler got out of the chair and went to his bed, falling apart on top of it. He curled up in the covers, taking off his glasses and placing them on the side table. This was too much for a child like him. Too much./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-...-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tyler." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Aviator dipped his head, greeting Tyler, whom walked up to him. Tyler pressed a button on his car keys that made his car in the distance beep. He had locked it. Tyler stood before Aviator in his uniform and with his bag. He wasn't tried, but he was paranoid. Dreading the coming moment. The six hours of hell. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Welcome back." Aviator sighed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler was about to walk on, into the park, but Aviator handed a small slip of paper to Tyler. Tyler stopped and unfolded it, reading it to himself. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It was the time and date for Mr. Green's funeral. The following weekend, Saturday. 12:30 PM. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Was i-" Tyler turned back, but Aviator was already halfway down the parking lot, too far to be heard. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""actually Invited...?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler turned back to face the gate. He gulped and approached it. His heart beating faster the closer he got, the moment he stepped inside, he felt like he had been signed a contract with Death. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The fourth Night has begun. May the odds be ever in your favor.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-...-/p 


	8. Ch7 The Fourth Night

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongFive Nights at Team Crafted's/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emChapter Seven,/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emThe Fourth Night/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em-...-/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The first thing Tyler did was race to the office, getting in and jumping into the chair, pulling down the camera screens, his bag still around his chest. He checked all the cameras, as well as the power, located each and every single animatronic. Taking out the map he hid in his bag, he went over his plan quickly. He didn't have any time to lose./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler wanted to check out the hidden room, but chances are it was locked or hidden away backstage of Jason's ride, and would take a bit to find. Breaking into Aviator's office would be a better start, knowing he could find more information in there then anyway else at the moment. Tyler turned off all the cameras and anything using power in the office, pulling out his flash light and turning it on. Before he went down the hallway, he pulled out his stun gun and held it tightly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler walked down the hallway quickly, but once he got past that point, he slowed down, taking more caution to what was around him. Anything could jump out, and he was nothing more then a piece of bait on a hook in the sea. Tyler could see all the way down the park, and a figure of an animatronic was down there, but it wasn't heading towards him. It hadn't noticed him yet. Yet./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler got to the lost and found building, the doors locked from the outside. Tyler had a key that would go to some doors, such as the gift shop, the restrooms, closets, and Lost and Found building, but wouldn't work on anything more then that. Tyler already knew his key wouldn't work on Aviator's office door or the hidden room, and so he'd need to dig into things more to figure out what it took. As for Aviator's Office, he could just break into there. His office had no security. Why would he need it? He didn't expect Tyler or any employee to catch on. If Bashur did, he didn't have the guts to do such a thing./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" emClick~/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"With a turn and the sound of a soft click, The glass doors were pushed opened and Tyler walked in, finding himself in a dark, open, lobby. He was tempted to turn on the lights, it was so dark. But that would waste power and attract the unwanted. He let the doors close behind him and he continued to walk around, searching for Aviator's office./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler walked behind the front desk, and into a door that read "employees only". Inside there was a hallway with doors on each ends and a few in the middle. They had signs./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nurse's office." Tyler whispered them as he walked by. This room was for when a kid had an injury worse then a small scrape or bump./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Janitor's closet." A room for the janitor's supplies./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Employee break room." Tyler stopped and frowned. "So all the employees come here to work, and my office is off to the side, in the middle of danger. Does Aviator not realize how alone that hallway in Skyhub is?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler went on to find Aviator's office at the end of the hall, a sign on it proving so. Tyler reached for the door knob, but it clicked loudly. It was locked. He suspected this would happen, but there was an easy way around this. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Janet always knew how to-" Tyler had taken out a pin from his bag and was picking the lock, paying close attention to the sounds it made. "-pick a locked door when a hunk was on the other side~" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler pushed the door open when he heard a click and smiled when he stepped inside the office. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Too bad for her I didn't use if to the same reason she wanted me to..." He sighed. "But breaking and entering is along her lines, i guess." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler left the door opened so that he could see down the hall, but other then that, he went to work investigating. There were two big desks, one with a computer and a chair, both filled with papers and junk. File cabinets too. Tyler couldn't go through all of this though. It would take him the whole night. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Let's see here..." Tyler hummed, starting with the desk with the computer. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Papers on money control and bills and power supply updates, but no notes or anything. Mail and taxes and boring adult things that Aviator probably hated doing like every other adult. He had notes on events and plans on his daily life, but nothing Tyler cared about. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler found pens and markers and useless junk within the drawers of the desk, but one drawer was locked. The bottom right one. It had a key hole, unlike the others. This had to have something in there. Tyler knelt down and used his pick again, listening closely for a click. He wasn't a professional, and it took him longer then he would like to admit to get through. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" When it opened, Tyler slid it open and looked through, seeing a few crunched up papers, clips, and a key chain of keys. Tyler stood up, picking up the papers and the keys. He placed the keys in his pocket, opening the papers as he kicked the drawer closed. There were printed out screen shots of something on the computer. A conversation between two people. It went something like this:/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAnon 1: They told the department it would be a mistake to tell the public. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAnon 2: What did the department say?/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAnon 1: I'm not the person to ask. Look, Whatever they said, in the end it worked. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAnon 2: Goes to show how this world is full of crap. Human rights and movements of truth. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAnon 1: Hey, this still means you get to keep your job./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAnon 2: I would love for them to take it all away. It's fueling my depression and honestly i've thought about ending it. What man like I should be left with this kind of fate?/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAnon 1: Hey, you're able to walk in every morning with your head held high. Just remember, you don't have it as bad as the poor guy going in every night. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAnon 2: They have the sense to leave before they've gone in too deep. I've had this job for years. I can't leave. They won't let it happen. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAnon 1: Hm. Well. It'll pay out in the end. Whether you get saved and move away from this awful state or die and reach the promise land. Something good is bound to happen. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAnon 2: Well it needs to happen sooner. None of this good karma is coming back. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAnon 1: Hang in there. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAnon 2: Yeah. "/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler frowned. It was obvious that Aviator was Anon 2. None of the information was useful though. Aviator's got depression and there is still no confirmation on why The law was going to put of with Team Crafted's murders. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler shoved the papers back in the drawer than continued to look around. He moved to the other desk, finding random papers, but also some useful ones. Well, useful in a way. Documents showing all the people who have had Tyler's job for the last 10 years. The list was huge. Bashur really was the only one to stay any longer then a few weeks. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Along with those documents, there was also notes that seemed to be years old. They were in Aviator's hand writing. They were under a stack on paper, but stood out due to the age of the edges. They were also smudged and stained. They were recorded events, but not just any events. Tyler squinted, reading part of it aloud. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"April 22, 2011. Another report to Team Crafted was made. I asked to speak with the head, but they sat me with a new worker whom was taking the place of the historical department. He didn't believe me at all when i talked about the animatronics moving. I begin to suspect they've stooped as so low to hold such a secret from even their own employees." /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" All the events recorded were written down by Aviator, telling the times when he's gone to make reports to Team Crafted about the activity of the park, and being told he's crazy when the topic of the animatronics being alive come up. Goes to show this topic was something Aviator cared much about. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Team Crafted seems to be trying to forget it's own problems." Tyler groaned. "They should know it'll only come back to bite them in the ass later." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler placed the papers back down, turning now to the cabinets against the wall. Most of them were empty, probably a place Aviator plans to put all the papers on his desks once he finally cleans, but the bottom one was not. Like last, it was locked, yet Tyler could get passed it. He opened it to find bills and folders with documents in them. Pulling them out, he read through them. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oops." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" This bills were on the replacement of parts for the animatronics. Ty's arm, hand, and fingers were the top of the stack. The cost was $500. It was probably so expensive due to the fact that the parts had to be custom made. The Animatronics were taller then a full grown man and were not cheap. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""My bad." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler put the bills back and turned to the folders. Opening the only one in there, he found more papers. They were crumpled up and a mess, but it was clear what they were for. They were letters from various demolition companies telling Team Crafted Co. that they've had requests to take down the theme park. There were threats of demolitions, but none named the reason. They only claimed anonymous parties filed requests. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Should have taken it down, as fun as the place was in my childhood." Tyler sighed and placed the folders back. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler turned around to look around the room. He made sure he had looked through everything. He had keys in his bag, as well as a few papers, and had gathered some knowledge about Aviator's mental state and the fight between Team Crafted and their want to keep the park up. But not everything was answered in the office. Some things were answered, but more questions were created. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But this isn't the only place to find answers." Tyler shook his head and began to walk out of the office, being careful to lock the door and close it on his way out. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Before he could continue to plan his steps, he heard a crash from the lobby. He stiffened, taking the flash light and the stun gun back into hands. There was no noises before or after the crash, the the animatronics were pretty loud with their metal feet. Tyler slowly walked over to the door to the lobby, slowly opening it. His heart pounded, and he looked out ever so slowly. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nothing. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler sighed in relief and walked into the room, looking towards the door. The room was empty and there was nothing there. What had crashed was a vase, water, dirt, flowers, and glass covering the floors. Something was here a second ago, but it had time to decide to leave. Tyler walked out of the building, the cold night air returning to greet him. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"And he stopped. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"In the distance, he saw a golden light. It was reflecting off the water of the fountain that was in the middle of the park, and it's source was just out of sight behind it. Tyler believed at first that it had to be a light left on, and was suddenly reminded of the power levels. Tyler's expression changed to one of horror and he ran towards the light. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I should have been paying for attention! Dammit!" He cursed under his breath./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" His running slowed down when he went around the fountain, though, and his eyes grew in size. His heart had probably skipped a beat as well. The light source was no light bulb. It was a figure, one of a yellow-orange golden color. Looking at it made Tyler realize how tired and thirsty he was. A hallucination? As The figure turned towards him, Tyler realized it was an animatronic. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The animatronic had nothing but a gold color to it, but it was one a bit shorter then the others. It had glasses and a checkered shirt. It's hair was short, like his own. It was skinny, like him. It was metal, like them. Tyler stepped back as the animatronic turned to him and reached out with it's arm. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""W-what the shit!?" Tyler gasped, blinking a few times and shaking his head. He looked back up to where it had been. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"And it was gone, as well as the light. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""A hallucination? Am I seeing things?" Tyler asked him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" There was another crash and Tyler turned around to see Mitch a couple yards away. Tyler's heart jumped again, and the teen, keeping eyes locked with the animatronic, ran towards Sky Hub. Mitch was moving, and though not running, was chasing the boy. Tyler let his eyes turn back to what was ahead of him, and he concentrated on sprinting back to the office. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Once Tyler made it to the office, he jumped into the chair and pulled up the security cameras, something he could do in nothing but seconds, and found that Mitch had stopped walking at the end of the hallway. He was standing still. Unmoving. Tyler checked the other cameras real quick, always going back to look at Mitch. Multitasking, he took a drink of water from his water bottle. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler checked. The time was 1:14, and the power was at 87%. Being out of the office saved a lot of power. And he wasn't done yet. Mitch left the hallway after a bit and Tyler began to regain the courage he had before to leave the safe spot. His next destination to gain information was not that far away either. He'd still be in SkyHub. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Leaving the office once again, making sure everything was off, Tyler walked down the hallway, turned right, went passed the gift shop, and came to the doors of the Team Crafted mini museum. He unlocked the doors with one of the keys he found in Aviator's office, walking in to find the place pitch black. He used his flash light, however, and found it far easier to see. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The door closed behind him and he walked down two or three steps to find himself in a room that looked like an art gallery. There were pictures and cases with items inside that all had some sort of text to go with it. Tyler couldn't spend forever here, so he scanned over the text, looking for key words he knew would help him. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" After a short introduction on how Team Crafted came to be, Tyler found the next small room had a part of each wall sectioned off, each part filled with drawings of one of the main characters, including early designs, finalized designs, and extras. Not only that, but each character's text told about how they came to be. Apparently, all of the characters were based off stories of young teens from different eras. How odd, since Tyler didn't expect that. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I never did pay attention to these..." Tyler looked down at the text for Sky. "I never really paid attention to the history behind the show either. I just watched." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Sky was apparently based off a legend of a prince who lived in medieval Europe. At the age of 15, he was given control of an army, one he treated well. Yet he was still childish, says the text, and caused trouble between his kingdom and another, unknown kingdom. It ends saying the boy was found one morning, face down in a nearby river. The kingdom's people believed a beast from the waters below had taken the life of their beloved ruler.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay. That was dark for a kid's park." Tyler frowned and went on to the next. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Ty, or Deadlox, was a young teen who grew in the years of World War Two. He was sent to work, so it claims, and help the armies as they ran onto the battle field. He provided ammo and water to those in need, as well as first aid. At the age of 16, Ty found himself trapped in a man made tunnel when placing down land mines. A dog whom was sent to rescue him stepped on it, and they were both killed. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler paused. Is that what it really said? "Okayy..." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Mitch grew up during America's revolutionary war period. He was the son of a very patriotic family, and thus grew up with the belief of freedom. So when the war came around, of course he found a way to take part. However, he was part of a group of soldiers taken prisoner and hidden on a British ship. One that was later shot down by American forces. He drowned with the rest of his fighting crew, unable to make it out on time. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I swear to god this was a park built for kids." Tyler walked on. "What gives?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Jerome was the youngest at the time of his story. He lived in the late 1900s, and had a rather big family. At the age of 12, he was taken on a camping trip, along with his parents and younger siblings. He got lost while playing one early morning, never found again. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh. Hah. I get it." Tyler crossed his arms. "The kids who come here are too young to read, so it's the teens and the adults who would eat this all up that are the target audience." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Husky was a young boy, 15 years of age, who grew up in the 1970s. He loved the water, but lived up north, so every winter, all the lakes would freeze. He'd still go out there, wrapped in jackets, and ice skate. One afternoon, before dinner, he went out, and never came back. It was later found that he had fallen through thin ice, the water freezing him. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler walked on, continuing to read. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Jason's story takes place a few years before Team Crafted became a thing. Apparently, Jason was a boy, the age of 17, whom was interested in astronomy, and really anything in the sky. He studied planes and stars. For his birthday, he was given the chance to go parachuting. He was so excited, but mid fall, the attendant holding him passed out and Jason freaked out, part of his parachute coming undone. He began to spiral down, the fabric becoming twisted in it's self. He died in the hospital hours later. This was apparently in the local news for awhile. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"br /br /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Ian, or Sundee, was back farther in history then Jason, though. He was a boy of the Renaissance period. He happy and joyful and worked as an entertainer's assistant. His story has a bit more of a Shakespeare feel to it, when he was approached by a girl who had fallen for him. He denied her kindly, but her father was not too happy with that. The girl's father killed Ian, and the town went mad with the death of a kid everyone loved. The town's emotional state was changed and anger and despair spread to change it's history.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler was about done with all these creepy stories. He stopped in front of the last one, Seto. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Seto was a victim of the Salem witch trials of colonial America. He was simply accused of witchcraft, like the hundreds of others whom lived along side him, and just like them, he had no way to prove to them his innocence. Ironically, he could claim to them he was a witch and escape death by promising to return to god, however Seto held onto the truth, and was hanged for it. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's almost as if all kid shows develop from some sort of dark history..." Tyler said and glanced around, continuing through the building. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" In the next small room was the character development process, along with other things. It talked about how other characters, such as some named Kermit and Blue Monkey, were created and thought to be a possible role for one of the 8 main characters. There were many thrown away ideas, as well as a melon man with awesome 3D glasses and a summery outfit choice. There was a man with pink hair and a mustache, and boy with a skateboard face. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Everything else in the rooms were nothing important. There was a lot on the process of the creation of the shows, but nothing on the company itself. Tyler left, yawning as he stepped outside. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""And now," Tyler pulled out the keys from the bag. "Onto the secret room." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler checked the power levels in the office quickly before heading all the way across the park to Jason's ride. The ride was inside a building that was in the shape of a mountain. Using the map to pin point the area that the room was hidden at, Tyler walked around inside, looking around in fear of getting lost and in fear of the animatronics. After having to check where he was many times, he finally found the hidden room down a long, dark hallway that was in the back of the building, hidden away from any visiting eyes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler walked up to the door, the hallway down by it almost as cold as a freezer. Pulling out the keys, he found the key hole in the door and tried each key. Hope began to build, but when the final key did nothing, Tyler frowned. He shoved the keys back into his bag. The door was cold and metal and locked and he didn't have the key for it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So how do I get in?" Tyler asked, turning to walk back down the hallway, the flashlight flickering a bit. Tyler hit the flashlight with his hand and it worked again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler looked up with a sigh, only to stop again. There it was again. The golden light. The golden figure. It was only a few yards again, and Tyler's eyes met it's. It moved, not with it's feet, but with it's arms. Holding out it's hand, it's figures opened to show a key in it's palm. A key that looked familiar. Tyler hesitated, but then stepped forward. The Animatronic did nothing but stare at him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Is that for me?" He asked, his voice cracking./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler walked closer, but the figure vanished into thin air, as well as it's golden light. Then a memory popped into Tyler's head almost as if the golden glow had reminded him. The key that was shown to him was the same key as the key that could be won in Mitch's arcade./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh my god." Tyler gasped, clutching the flash light. "Could it really still be there!?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler ran down the hallway, out the doors, past many rooms, and out of Jason's ride. He was huffing, his own energy being used up. The bag bouncing against his side, he ran as fast as he could to the arcade. The cold air blew through his hair and made his eyes dry, but made it without being caught by any of the animatronics. Stopping inside, he paused to gather back some air./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Getting back to his task at hand, Tyler ran over to the desk in the farthest end of the room, where the prizes were normally lined out. In the glass case, at the height of a normal child, were all the cheap plastics and candy, but all the prizes on the shelves behind the counter were gone./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh, you're kidding!" Tyler complained, going around the counter and walking towards the closet./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler assumed that at the end of all the shifts that the employees put up anything that cost more then 5$. He got to the door, but found it was locked. Pulling out the keys, he unlocked it and opened it. Walking in, he was caught off guard by a grunt of metal./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""GAAAH!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sky was in the closet of the prizes, and the sight of him made Tyler jump. Tyler instantly ran out of the arcade, his heart beat back up to high numbers. Looking back, it seemed Sky had taken interest in him, though he wasn't running or going at any fast pace. Tyler still watched, not paying attention to what was ahead of him. He was running back towards SkyHub./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""H-H-Ello, Stars. Welcome B-back to the minecraft U-UN-Un-un-universe. T-This Is-"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler skidded, turning to face in front of him, only to having something hit him square in the face before he could even see what it was. With a loud crack, the wind was knocked out of Tyler, and he crashed to the ground, a bit of blood splattering from his mouth onto the concrete ground./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""-J-j-ja-a-a-a-a-son."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"TrueMU stood before the human's body, looking up to see Sky walking up. Sky stared at Jason, his mouth hanging open loosely./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I-I was emnot/em s-s-startled." The animatronic said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong-...-/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""TYLER!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Darkness. A black had overcome him and a pain began to beat in his head. Groaning, his senses coming back together, Tyler felt himself being shaken. Not violently. Actually, yeah, violently. Tyler wasn't in the state of mind to really tell./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""TYLER!" A familiar voice yelled in his ear. "TYLER WAKE UP!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler opened his eyes to see Aviator holding onto him, his face showing a worried, traumatized expression. Tyler blinked a few times, clearing his dry throat. Shaking his head, he felt Aviator let him go and stand back up. Tyler sat on the ground, looking up at Aviator. Then he remembered what happened. He tensed up and Aviator noticed, watching the teen./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I-I.I was being chased by Sky and then something hit me and I...I blacked out?" Tyler slowly got back up, his leg hardly able to support him in his weak state./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's 6:10, Tyler! I waited by the gates and you didn't show up so I went to check to see if everything was okay with you in the office, but you weren't there! I walked out and saw your body on the ground and I was so sure that you were dead!" Aviator then pointed to Tyler's blood on the ground. There wasn't a lot, but a small puddle. "I saw the blood and I would have called the ambulance but then you started to flinch and groan and move."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler looked at the blood. Yeah, it was his. He rubbed his cheeks, they now sore. The back of his head and neck hurt as well. Aviator picked up the flashlight that was on the ground as well./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So...I lived?" Tyler asked, rubbing his head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You said Sky was chasing you, right?" Aviator asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Y-Yeah."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Remember that." Aviator sighed and grabbed Tyler's arm, seeing as the teen was still not fully up and awake./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So my shift's over? I can go home now, right?" Tyler asked with a yawn./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aviator pulled Tyler lightly out of the park. "I'm driving you home."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler tried to stop, but didn't have the strength to stop Aviator. "Huh?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aviator stopped when they got to his car. "You just woke up from being unconscious on the cold hard ground. I can't let you drive home by yourself."br /br /br /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler got into the car, Aviator closing the door and walking around to get into the driver's seat. Tyler spaced out most of the ride, trying to remember what happened before all of this and trying to make himself believe he was able to live over an hour while on the ground surrounded by monsters. And what's with Aviator and Sky? Was he forgetting something someone said? Probably./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When they pulled up to Tyler's house, Aviator had to snap his fingers to get Tyler's attention. Aviator helped Tyler out of the car and before the teen walked into the house, he stopped him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tyler. Don't come back tonight. You need a break. You're too far ahead of yourself, and I don't want you ending up a pulp."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler yawned. Aviator's logic never made any sense. He needed someone to work night shifts, but then Tyler fucks up once and he lets Tyler off one shift. Who was gonna work the next shift? Bashur? Tyler still had a headache, and so he just nodded his head, not saying anything./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Also, have someone drive you to the park so that you can pick up your car tomorrow. Don't forget about your car."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler nodded his head again and walked into the house, without saying a word. He went straight to bed. Didn't answer his mother whom asked him how his shift was and what was wrong. He ignored the sound of everything. He placed his glasses on the side table and passed out on the bed, his blankets wrapped around himself./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He had gotten so far that night, and forgot most of it the second he hit the ground. Hopefully he'd remember something once he woke up. This wasn't over. Not the slightest. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong-...-/strong/p 


	9. Ch8 Commitments and Consequences

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongFive Nights at Team Crafted's /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emChapter eight:/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCommitments and Consequences /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em-...-/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"An unbearable dream made Tyler wake up with only 5 hours of sleep. It was 11 AM, and he sat up on his bed, rubbing his head. The dream wasn't really a nightmare, and he couldn't remember it at all. Getting a drink of water, he changed out of his work clothes and threw them into the washer. He then sat at his computer, turning it on and waiting./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler yawned, blinking a few times. Everything was blurry. Oh right, his glasses. He got up and and walked over to the side table and picked up his glasses,putting them on. Then he noticed something. In the corner, there was the tiny crack. Tyler groaned. How annoying, He'd need to get it fixed. But how did it get there?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh...right." Tyler sighed as he remembered last night./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He was knocked to the ground sometime last night, and that's probably how his glasses cracked. Tyler sat back down at his desk and thought back on the night before. He remembered it clearer then before. He broke into Aviator's office, found a few things, went to the museum, then found the room in Jason's ride, but it was locked. He remembered running to Mitch's Arcade, but there was something else he was missing./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"That golden figure he saw. The golden hallucination he saw of an animatronic version of himself? There was no doubt it was a figment of his imagination. His inner mind was probably in a mess since he just found out murdering animatronic monsters existed only a few days ago. And since dreams can predict the future, some claim, it makes sense for a hallucination to help you out. In a way. So it goes. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I need to get that key." Tyler sighed to himself, turning to log into the computer./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"But Aviator said he wasn't going to work tonight. And clearly the only person who could take Tyler's shift was Aviator himself. And now that he thought about it, Tyler didn't work weekends. What happens at nights then? Either the weekends are free of horror or Aviator is keeping secrets. Another person, or is it himself whom works there? He'd be the one whose last the longest then. But Tyler didn't want to jump to conclusions./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I also need my car." Tyler sat back in his chair, suddenly remembering his car was still at the park./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler glanced at the clock before getting up. He should probably go get his car. Leaving the computer on, he grabbed his bag and felt the room. He found his keys and put them back in his bag. Walking down the hallway and going to the dining room, he found his mother sitting down eating lunch. Leftovers from last night's dinner./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Good morning." She smiled to him. "You look better."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey, could you drive me over to the Theme park?" Tyler asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"His mother tilted her head. "Why? Can't you drive there yourself?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That's the thing. My car is over there and I need to go get it."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But then how did you get home last night?" She asked, concerned./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I didn't feel good at all so Aviator drove me home." Tyler replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"His mother got up and sighed, putting up her lunch. He got her car keys and the two walked towards the door./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Alright then." She told him/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"His mother drove him down to the park, dropping him off beside his own car. He got out, but before leaving her, turned back to tell her something./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm going to go see Kyle again for something." He said. "I won't be home for a bit. Thank you though!" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Be careful then!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"His mother drove away, and instead of getting into the car, Tyler walked passed it, toward the park. Looking into his bag, he saw a bag of tickets. Arcade Tickets. He stuffed them in there while his mother was looking for her keys. He'd collected them and saved them up when he was little, his mother saving the In a baggie in the hallway closet for years. Now they were to be of use, no longer for family memories. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler felt paranoia walking into the park. There was a 10$ fee to enter the park, and the only other thing that costed money in the park was the gift shop, the food, quarters for the arcade, and little extra things here and there. It, though, was considerably less then Disney Land. Not as big either. Anyway, he felt out of place. It was the first time he went there not as a child in excitement or as an employee, but as just...someone. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" He was also worried about running into Aviator. He assumed Aviator would be in his office, but you never knew. Walking around with his hands in his pockets, he made sure not to run into anybody as he made his way to Mitch's arcade. There were workers walking around, looking either tired, at the end of their shift, or relatively happy. He felt like they were aliens. And they would never know that he was a fellow employee. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler walked inside the arcade, the loudness of the children and the games irking him just a bit. He walked through the crowd to the prize stand, seeing all the prizes that were hidden away last night out on the shelves. The key he saw the hallucination show him was on the top shelve. 10,000 tickets. 10,000 was alot of tickets, in fact, and Tyler only had somewhere around 2,300, as written on the bag in sharpie. But he was older now and could make better scores on the game, thus not taking years to build up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I also have all day, i guess." Tyler played with the tons of quarters in his pockets./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler went on to battle his way through the young kids and get his way to a ticket-earning game. It was a game for younger children, but it was the easiest game to earn tickets with. You played as a kid on a skateboard who was going down tracks, and the amount of coins you got added to your score, which was converted to tickets. Since Tyler was older then the age range for the game, it wasn't that hard. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" But still, tickets were not easy to get, and he had to play for half an hour to get 500 tickets, and each round of the game was only a minute or two. Tyler paused for a second, calculating the time in which i would take for him to get all the tickets continuing at that rate. 1000 tickets an hour for almost 8 hours would give him what he needed. But then he'd have to sit in that chair, stealing all the tickets the machine had, until 7 to 8 PM. And god knows how many quarters that was. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Despite the odds, the locked room in Jason's ride was killing Tyler. He had a motive to return and he was crazy to do it, what that's how it was gonna go. Tyler forced himself to stay in that chair, playing for as long as he could, ignoring all the younger kids whom asked him to get off. Parents whom watched from the background were probably getting upset, and honestly, an employee would probably get him off sooner or later. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" That's just what happened too. Around 2:20 PM, when Tyler had been playing for maybe two hours, give or take, one of the employees approached him. She looked miserable, giving off the sign that it had been a long day for her. She placed her hand on his shoulder to get his attention, and Tyler paused the game to turn to her. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sir, could you please get off that game? Others would like to play too, you know." She sighed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler paused. He had 4,400 tickets. He looked around to see the other kids watching, waiting for him to leave. Then he looked back a the woman whom had a face of sorrow. He couldn't do it. He couldn't be an ass. He had to let his head down and get off. Taking his tickets and shoving them into the plastic bag, he had to look for another game to place. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler walked around, seeing all the games taken. Except for one. It was one of those basketball hoop games that gave you 30 seconds to throw as many balls into the hoop as you could. Since it was an overplayed game, tickets were hard to get. Tyler considered wasting his quarters and waiting his turn at one of the luck machines. But those were glitchy and Tyler never won at them, so never trusted them. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler played the basket ball game for such a long time. His arms were hurting and he was bored of the game. It was 3:10 PM, he was getting hungry, and the number of tickets he had weren't really budgeting. He noticed the employee starring at him again, and so decided it was time to move on. Yawning, he let the kid waiting for him to move to have his spot, and he took his tickets to move on. The skate board game was overcrowded, and thus he couldn't go back there./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"But there was the luck machines. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler groaned, giving up. It was his only hope. Walking over there, he inserted the last of his quarters until something happened. Lights went off, but all he won were one or two tickets here and there. With no other choice, though, he continued to play. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey, mister." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler snapped back into real life, having spaced out after awhile. He turned to see a little boy, about 8 years old, who wore a black t-shirt and a clip on tie that was orange and yellow. He had brown hair and a big smile, as well as an accent. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah? Hm?" Tyler shook his head, looking at the boy. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The boy held up a small brown plastic bag with tickets in it. Tyler looked confused./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What's that?" He asked, as if he didn't know. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's your's, isn't it?" the boy asked. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler hesitated to take the bag. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I...What?" Tyler was confused. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The boy giggled. "I mean, if you don't want it i'll take it, but someone told me this was yours and you dropped it."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler slowly took the bag, glancing around before looking back at the boy. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Who told you that?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The boy pointed to the lady at the prize counter whom looked half asleep. Tyler slowly nodded his head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thanks kid." He said with a crack in his voice, and the kid bounced off, saying goodbye and then laughing his head off with his friends. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler took the bag and looked into it. There were alot of tickets, but he wasn't sure how many. Tyler then walked over to the lady at the prize counter, waiting for her to notice him. When she did, she rolled her eyes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's about time. You've been here for hours." She yawned. "What the hell are you doing here at an age like your's?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler flinched at her stuck up accent. Though, for giving him tickets, she wasn't half bad so far. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why'd you give me these?" He asked. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She leaned on her arm. "Look. You look like you've just got dumped and came here to force your mind off of things, yet can't seem to do so. Your facial expression is maximum boredom. I assume you planned on using those tickets for one of these worthless toys you could get at the dollar store, so since i don't' get paid enough for this job, throwing away the park's worthless tickets is a dream. They all add up in the end."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She took out a piece of paper with pencil marks on it. Numbers. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Look, i've recorded the number of tickets i've given away. thousands of tickets and i've only wasted $25 of the park's income. Sad huh?" She ended with a small smirk./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler found that funny. Another employee whom was stick of this place./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How long have you worked here?" He asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""One week."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler smiled, laughing. The woman chuckled and put her paper back under the counter. Tyler then placed the bags of tickets on the counter. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How much did you give me?" He asked her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""A few thousand. 2,000 i think? Enough?" She asked, standing up straight. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler thought for a second, then shook his head. "Nah. I'm a few off." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How many?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""1,800, give or take." Tyler admitted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What the hell do you want from us?" She looked surprised./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler pointed to the key in the top right corner of the shelves. She turned to look up at it, then frowned and looked back to him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why not?" He asked back./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The woman sighed. She took his tickets and placed them under the counter. She then walked into the closet and came back out with a stool. She stood on it to get the key down. Rubbing some of the dust off of it, she handed it to Tyler. It was cold, and a bit bigger then a regular key. It had engravings and a decorated handle. But he remembered it being far more attractive and eye catching when he was younger. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""There you go." The woman shooed him. "Run away, little man."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you!" Tyler smiled, shoved the key inside his bag, and walked off./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler walked back outside of the building, the air hitting him in the face. It felt so nice to finally leave that place. He was hungry, tired, and also kinda had to use the restroom. But he wanted to get home more then anything. Walking back towards the front gate. looking around, people watching, he found that there was less people then before. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The wind blew lightly and Tyler yawned, taking his eyes off the road for a second. When he looked back, he saw a familiar figure in the distance, walking towards him. Or at least in his general direction. He saw Aviator walking around, with his hands in his pockets. Aviator clearly didn't see Tyler, which Tyler was happy about. Tyler turned off course to hide, in front of Ty's fun house. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Aviator walked right by without noticing Tyler and Tyler felt relief. He made his way back out of the park, now nervous about being seen, and got into his car quickly. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""4:30, huh?" Tyler said, looking at his phone while sitting in his car, which was yet to be turned on. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler sat back for a second. First, he thought about grabbing early dinner for himself before heading home. But then he thought about other things, like the park right beside him. He was going back tonight, right? His fifth night at Team Crafted. According to the records in Aviator's office, if Tyler recalled correctly, the fifth night was the most...costly. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Five Nights at Team Crafted's." Tyler sighed. "How many more?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" So he had the key and was about 8 hours away from his next shift. Dinner was in a little bit, if he did anything. Honestly, Tyler came to realize that according to the records, this could be his last supper. He'd realize how lucky he's been to get this far, but with Jason knocking him out last night, the worst could be yet to come. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I..." Tyler's voice cracked instantly and he stopped. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" If he were to die tonight, he'd rather tell Shelby and Kyle the truth. Maybe they could talk him out of it. Hell, they would. They'd force him to stay within their sights. Telling them about the animatronics would either get them to think he was crazy or get them to put him on suicide watch. And yet, something was better then nothing. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" And, if Tyler were to die tonight, he'd want Aviator to know a piece of his mind as well. And, you know, he could back up his stories when told to Kyle and Shelby. Tyler forced himself on the plan and dialed his friend's phone number, leaving the same message for Kyle, Shelby, and Aviator. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Hey, I need to speak to you sometime today. I thought since it was almost dinner time, we'd go talk over some pizza or something. I've inviting two other people, if you don't mind. I'd like to get my words out before next shift. Ummm"/em Tyler paused to "How's pizza at 6:30 PM? At...At Freddy's? S-See you there." /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-...-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler sat at the back, corner table of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza pizza place. It was a run down, cheap place, that he's gone too since he was a child. The main reason he chose it was because it was one he could pay for. Yet again, there was nothing but the sounds of kids, moving around, and the occasional cracked, glitched out voices of the four animatronics. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy. He told the waiter he was waiting on people, and then pulled out his phone to glance at the time every few seconds. It was 6:33 PM. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tyler!" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler looked up to see Kyle, whom was the first to arrive. Kyle sat down across from Tyler. Tyler smiled at Kyle's relatively happy atmosphere. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You look so lonely in the corner, dude." Kyle said. "What's with the call?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm gonna wait on the other two, if you don't mind." Tyler sighed. "You can go ahead and order the pizza though." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler didn't need to hand Kyle a menu. They already knew what was served. Kyle ordered a large pizza for all, as well as drinks, once the waiter came by again. Not long after, Aviator arrived, and then after him Shelby. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sorry I'm late." She said, sitting down next to Tyler. "The traffic at this time is terrible." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't worry about it." Tyler said and she smiled to him. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So." Tyler cleared his throat, turning to Aviator, who sat across from him next to Kyle. "Aviator. This is Shelby, my girlfriend. I already introduced you to Kyle." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aviator nodded his head. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Shelby" Tyler turned to her. "This is . He's my boss." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Shelby didn't expect to meet his boss. She smiled said hello to him. Aviator replied and then there was a few seconds of silence, with the obvious noise in the background. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So now that we're all here, what's the deal?" Kyle asked. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler took a deep breath. He didn't really know how to start it. He didn't really plan anything out, he just worried. Aviator knew it had to be something bad since he was there, but Shelby and Kyle weren't really sure what the matter was. They were curious. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well, Kyle, Shelby, I guess i can start by confessing to you that i've been lying for the past week about my job." Tyler stuttered, putting together a sentence as he talked. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tyler, you're no-" Aviator began in a hushed whisper, but Tyler stopped him by shooting him a glare./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How so?" Shelby asked, looking concerned. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well." Tyler thought about how he could go about this. He gave a small laugh to some of the ideas he came up with./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well, I'm just gonna come straight out and say this. I've been working with haunted animatronic killers for 4 nights now and I havn't been killed yet." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The two stared at him as if he'd grown another head. Kyle began to laugh a bit. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""W-What?" Kyle asked. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So." Tyler took a breath. "The job I got at the Theme Park, TeamCrafted's. I work from 12AM to 6AM as a security guard, as you know. But what I didn't tell you is that the reason i work there at these hours is because those animatronics move at night. And I'm supposed to watch them and make sure they don't do anything such as escape." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So...The animatronics...?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah. They're alive at night, and they're dangerous. They wonder around at night and if they see you, they'll try to hurt you." Tyler answered. "The job I have. People have died working it." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Shelby and Kyle weren't really sure if this was true or false, but with no real way to approach it, they played along. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Anyway, last night, instead of staying in my office, i decided to wonder around a bit." This is where Aviator's knowledge of the situation cut off. Tyler looked over to his boss as he spoke. "Investigate. I thought, since i had to deal with risking my life every night, i should know more then i was being told. In fact, i wanted to know why this was even legal. How a company like Team Crafted could get away with what they were."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What...what were they doing?" Kyle asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""They know the animatronics move, but they've kept it secret. The law force knows about it too, but for some odd reason, Team Crafted was able to convince the law to stay out of the murders and keep the park open. If I'm right, even Aviator isn't sure why they do this." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How did you investigate?" Aviator asked, his eyes narrowed. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler hesitated. "I...I found a few papers. None of it answered any questions, and in fact, only gave me more. I found out about a room in Jason's part of the park. One that's scratched out with sharpie and isn't shown on any visitor maps." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aviator's eyes widen. "Tyler you are not allowed to sneak around like that." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler looked down, pulling out the key he got from the arcade from his bag and placing it on the table. Aviator's eyes widen./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How did you get that?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I won it fair and square. Got 10,000 tickets this morning." Tyler lied. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tyler, whatever you do, please don't go into that room." Aviator continued to beg./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why not? What's in there that you don't want me to see?" Tyler asked, frowning. "I risk my life for money that i honestly don't even need right now! I could have died Monday night. I could have died Tuesday night. I could have died Wednesday night. I could have died last night. Where would we be if I had?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler motioned to Shelby and Kyle. "Where would they be right now if I was dead?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Shelby got Tyler's attention, and he turned to see her face showing distrust and despair. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why would you go to a job you know could get you killed? Especially at your age? Especially with the life and family that you have now?" She asked. "That isn't like you." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler felt a weight on his chest. "I honestly don't know why. And unconscious decision. I know I was an idiot for going back. I know i'm a dumbass for staying. I'm selfish for not thinking of the consequences. But hear me out."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Shelby crossed her legs and Kyle crossed his arms. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I feel like there is something there that wants me to do something. I know I sound crazy. I probably am. I hallucinated last night while I was there. But on my second and third nights, i heard voices as loud and clear as in the same room, but i couldn't find the source." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aviator whispered to himself aloud. "Bashur claimed to hear voices and have hallucinations as well.."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A spark of hope was created in Tyler with those words. He wasn't crazy. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I didn't finish my investigation last night, so tonight, i want to go back. Find out what I can. Get inside that room. It's hiding something. And I'm sure there are other places with other secrets." Tyler said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No. I forbid it." Aviator barked. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I am going back. You can't hide these things from me. It killed Bashur. It killed many, many others. All with innocent lives, i'm sure of it." Tyler glared at Aviator. "I know you're depressed. I know you've suffered greatly from this. Have you ever tried to end it? And I'm not talking about killing yourself. I'm taking about standing up and doing a bit of research. Fighting for your right!? Getting angry!?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"There was a pause./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""This isn't the way to live life, Aviator. I'm sure you should know that well." Tyler said. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Aviator thought about Tyler's words. Then he cleared his throat and spoke up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So you plan on going back tonight. The fifth night. The most dangerous of them all. I mean, honestly, after the first Friday of the job, it dosn't really get any harder. I mean, there may be a few nights here and there, but every job is like that." He said. "But why are you telling us this? Why me? You're telling me, your boss, that you plan on doing something that i've said i can't let you do. Any normal boss would have fired you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I've caused over $500 in repair damages, having to tear of Ty's arm. If you didn't fire me then, I decided to take the chance and see how much of my crap you could put up with." Tyler answered. "If you can put up with the park, you can put up with me." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""And again, why do you tell us?" Kyle asked. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Because If I die tonight, i thought you'd all have the right to know the truth. Because I'm sure as hell Aviator would come up with some lie. He'd be forced to." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tyler!" Shelby grabbed his arm. "We can't let you go! I won't let you go getting yourself into trouble!" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Something is making me go back, Shelby, and I want to find out what or who it is!" Tyler raised his voice. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But you could die! If that isn't stopping you then you need to see a doctor! You are not suicidal! I would know that!" Shelby fought back. It was his life she was trying to save. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I understand your concerns, but this is my choice. I'm going to take that risk." Tyler said. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But Tyler!" Kyle wanted to side with Shelby, but he couldn't think of any words./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Shelby huffed, getting their attention. Shelby knew it was hard to get Tyler to switch sides, knowing how stubborn he was. She's had a fair share of that. And she also knew that sometimes, if you couldn't beat them, join them. With nothing more then the argument she already put out, she'd have to find another way around it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm going with you then." She commanded, and the three stared at her like she was insane. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Shelby no." Tyler began. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tyler shut your mouth for two seconds." Shelby began. "If you honestly brought us all here to clear your chest before your next death match without expecting us to interfere, you're a moron. If I can't stop you, i'm going to do something. I'm putting myself in danger's way, but at least i can be there with you! I would never be able to sleep knowing you could be dead, but if I go, I won't be as worried.I won't feel as helpless and unneeded as if I didn't go."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm going to." Kyle stepped in./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""N-NO!" Tyler's arm shook. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""A relationship, no matter how serious or silly, is a commitment. You're going to have to deal with how we come about things, like it or not." Shelby said. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But what if you guys die!?" Tyler asked, tears in his eyes. What were they doing!?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What if you died? What if they died? Same difference." Aviator answered. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler looked between the three of them. He couldn't change their minds. he had to deal with it, like Shelby said. He loved her, she loved him, and it was the only thing they could do for each other. Tyler calmed himself by taking a few deep breaths. He slowly began to nod his head. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay...okay...I don't like this. Never will." He then turned to Aviator. "If they're going, you will go too."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aviator already saw this coming. "Understood." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But listen here." Tyler told them. "You'll stay with me. You'll follow what I tell you. If you see one of them, i'm the one that's going in front. Just because you're there doesn't mean you know how to survive."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You're the one working, after all."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""And one last thing." Tyler turned to Aviator. "Everyone needs a flashlight and a stun gun. Flash lights are self explanatory, but Stun guns temporarily short out the animatronics."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That can be arranged." Aviator crossed his arms. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler shook his head and rested it on the table. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What have I done...?" He asked himself. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The pizza was taken home whole that night. Shelby and Kyle went home with Tyler, not having the ability to trust him out of sight for the rest of the night. Aviator went home to prepare, but also to think about what was happening. Was this a horrible mistake? Was it a good idea? Aviator couldn't eat. He knew something was bound to happen, but to whom? /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler was such a mess, but it was already made clear that he was as well. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-...-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" 11:55 PM. Tyler, Shelby, and Kyle step out of Tyler's car. Shelby and Kyle saw Aviator at the front gates with extra supplies in a bag by his feet. The two began to walk over to Aviator, while Tyler stopped by his car. Kyle realized Tyler wasn't following, and turned around to see the teen was staring off into space. Kyle even waited for Tyler to snap out of it, but he didn't./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Uh...T-tyler?" Kyle asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler then shook his head. He turned to Kyle and began to catch up. When he did, they gathered at the front of the gates, and Tyler got their attention. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay. So here is the plan..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Inside, 8 animatronics were waiting. Inside, questions were waiting to be answered. Inside, regret was stalking for prey. Inside, a coming end awaited. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"This was the fifth night at Team Crafted's Amusement Park. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-...-/p 


	10. Ch9 The Fifth Night

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongFive Nights at Team Crafted's /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emChapter Nine:/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emThe Fifth Night/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongem-...-/em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""This is where I work."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tyler walked into the office, siting in the chair and pulling the cameras to the side. Shelby and Kyle looked around, and Aviator stood at the doorway. It was such a small space for all of them. Tyler checked over the cameras and Aviator, watching, was impressed as the speed Tyler was able to do it. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The power is good. All the animatronics have moved though." Tyler said, shutting off the cameras and the fan in the corner. "I think, if they continue on their paths, Husky might be a problem. But everyone else is headed opposite from Jason's room."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Can't be certain though." Aviator sighed, glancing down the hallway. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'd think I'd know that." Tyler agreed. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So, they move. How fast?" Kyle asked, he and Shelby turning to look at Tyler. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Some faster then others, but there are moments when you'll turn and they'll be gone from the spot you just saw them in." Tyler answered. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The group then left the office. Tyler lead them to Jason's ride, Aviator staying in the back of the group. He glanced out nervously, as well as Tyler, but Shelby and Kyle were more focused on Tyler's safety then their surroundings, not saying they didn't acknowledged what was around them. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" They got to the ride, so far not running into any of the animatronics. But that didn't give anyone a good feeling. Stepping inside, it felt colder then before, and Aviator looked around for the vents./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The air is on." He said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It wasn't on last night." Tyler said. "Where is the switch for that?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aviator shook his head. "It's in a power room in here. It's not taking much power though. Don't mind it."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Continuing the walk the empty rooms and halls, Tyler lead them all to a narrow, long hallway. Just down the hallway was the door. Tyler stopped at the door to look back at the three. Shelby and Kyle were being offly quiet, and seemed to be cold. Aviator was behind them, glancing back every now and then, like before. Tyler let out a small sigh and took out the key, finding the key hole and placing it it. Turning the key, there was a click that echoed down the hall./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler opened the door, it being heavy and hard to push. It probably had not been opened for years. After it got half way open, it became easier to push and Tyler let the door hit the wall, out of the way. Inside, the four stared in horror. Shelby and Kyle shivered back, Shelby behind Tyler./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The room was small, square in shape. On the walls were articles and papers and documents pinned or taped to the wall. The floor was messy with dust and dirt. In the middle of the room was an old wooden chair, and a human skeleton sitting on it, leaning to the side. There were spider webs, but no sign of any spiders. Coughing, Tyler came to the conclusion that they probably all left to escape suffocation./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It stinks in here." Kyle coughed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I think that person died in here." Tyler said, his hand held to his mouth./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Whoever they are, they've been in here for years." Aviator hesitated, but then walked over to the skeleton. "Died of suffocation, dehydration, hunger. I don't know. But something ate away it's flesh. These bones are clean."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I...I want to say bugs lived in here for some period of time, but left for their own safety." Shelby said, her voice more like a whisper./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They walked around the small space, scanning the articles on the walls. Some were hard to read, even with the flash lights shown at them. Tyler stopped top find a news article with a picture of the Team Crafted Co. on it. He stood there, looking up and reading it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""October 31st. The year isn't shown on here." Tyler said aloud. "A group of Team Crafted workers are attacked and killed during their night hours at the company's office building. The murderer in question is suspected to be the mentally insane brother of a girl who went missing a few weeks back."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aviator walked over to see what Tyler was reading off of./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh yeah. I remember when that happened." Aviator dipped his head. "I came in the next day to visit my boss. Half the building was under lock down. Nobody could get in, so half the people could't work that day. Nobody told be what happened. I had to wait for the paper to come out to get any sort of clue."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""There are lots of articles here about murders and deaths and failures." Shelby pointed out, walking around slowly, reading the headlines of the papers./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""This is so fucking creepy oh my god." Kyle shivered./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What the hell happened here anyway?" Tyler asked, turning around to look at the skeleton./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I think someone locked themselves inside. Honestly, probably in guilt." Aviator sighed. "Suicide, but a more painful route."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Is it just me, or does it seem these articles are in a time line?" Kyle asked, still looking at the papers./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler and Aviator turned back to take another look. They were, in fact, in order according to date. The more recent one was dated early 2000s. It was currently 2014. Aviator wanted to believe this skeleton has been laying here for eight or nine years. Tyler sneezed into his arm, then turned to Aviator./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So who knew about this? I mean, you were told not to let anybody inside. You claimed before that you didn't even know what was inside." He asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aviator paused. "It was an order given to me through email by the company. I can't remember who sent me the email exactly. But you're right. Someone already knew about this."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What about a janitor? Wouldn't they have cleaned around and found this?" Shelby asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aviator shook his head. "There is only one key to that room. A janitor wouldn't be able to let himself in."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why did you put the key up for grabs in Mitch's Arcade?" Tyler asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I didn't realize that was the key. I know it sounded stupid, but it's true. It only clicked when you pulled it out last night. That key was left here in the prize closet, so it was placed with the prizes." Aviator sighed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How did you know that was the key?" Aviator then asked Tyler./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler shook his head. "A hallucination. One I trusted and it worked out."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""UMM GUYS?" Kyle's voice raised and the three turned to see him standing at the doorway, looking out, down the hallway. "S-seto's coming."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler's eyes widen and he pushed past Kyle, stepping out into the hallway. Shelby and Aviator walked out too, standing behind Tyler. Seto was down the hallway, blocking the door they came in from. Seto was trapping them. Shelby let out a frightened squeak and Tyler's heart beat faster. Even Aviator wasn't sure what to do./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""This is a dead end, Tyler!" Kyle said. "We can't run anywhere."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"br /"Can they get into the room when the door is closed? We could camp out." Shelby tried to suggest something./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""With no sense of time inside of there, it wouldn't be a fun idea." Aviator said. "T-Tyler? You got anything?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler gulped, keeping eye contract with Seto. Seto wasn't moving, but that didn't mean that he couldn't at any second. Tyler then reached his arm back slowly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Somebody sacrifice their flash light." Tyler demanded. "Hurry!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Shelby, who had her's on hand, handed it to Tyler. Tyler took the flashlight, and without looking down, reached into his bag and took out some duck tape, something he took from the office. He held down the on button and wrapped the tape around it so the button couldn't turn off. Then, with hesitation, Tyler threw the flash light, it going over Seto, and hitting the floor on the other side, a loud echo being made. The light was far beyond the door./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Come on, Come on. Follow the light." Tyler begged quietly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Suddenly, Seto turned around, attracted to the light. Seto walked back down the hallway, past the door, and to the flash light. Tyler smiled, and before anybody could let out a sigh of relief, he grabbed the group's attention and they made their way out of the hallway, through the door that was previously blocked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Walking out of the ride, back into the fresh night air, Tyler stopped walking to look around. He turned to Aviator with yet another question./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Is that the only secret room this park has?" Tyler asked, trying to remember what the map he had looked like without taking it out./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aviator shook his head. "I wouldn't call the others secret rooms since I know what's in them, but yeah, there are. There is one in all the parks, but I visited them a last week because they're meant to be storage rooms."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler made his mind. He wanted to investigate them. If they were secret to him, it would mean something was hiding from him. Storage rooms or not. The closest park besides Jason's was Jerome's./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lead us to Jerome's then." Tyler said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aviator lead the way through Jerome's part of the park. It was a place filled with tall trees, resembling a nature walk. They came to the playground area, an open area with trees up above and tables to sit at. Tyler, Shelby, and Kyle all remembered times when they were little, running around the place with other kids they had only just met. Aviator, however, had no such good memory from the place./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They found themselves going behind a few trees, past a small gate that said employee's only. A path lead to a huge tree with a room built into it's side like a tree house. The only way to get up there was to use the wooden latter./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Up there is some power controls for the playground. A few boxes, maybe." Aviator said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They climbed up, one by one, to get into the room. It was a bit bigger then the room in Jason's mountain, but it was still small for the four of them. Sure, there were power boxes and a few brown boxes in the corner, but there was something else that Aviator had not remembered seeing at all./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"One the walls were words written in some sort of odd substance. They weren't sure if it was paint or chalk, but there it was. The words were things like "emHelp us!", "Save us!" ,"Go away!" ,"You/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em'll die!", "You'll live!", "Never leave!", and "Play with us!"./em Tyler flinched as he remembered the voices he'd heard before. These were things that he was sure they would say if they had not already. Aviator's first thought was that this was the employees messing around, but then he was quickly proven wrong by Shelby./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tyler!" Shelby got his attention with a gasp, and he turned to see her pointing at a certain group of words in the lower corner of one of the walls./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It was Tyler's full name in red chalk. His first name, middle name, and last name. Tyler's heart skipped a beat./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"br /"W-What?" He asked to nobody in particular./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Look at this, Tyler."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aviator pointed to another name in red chalk. Tyler read it and felt his own breath escape. Bashur Green./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"br /"Who is Bashur Green?" Kyle asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Bashur Green was the man who had Tyler's job before Tyler. He worked for three whole months until his head was bitten into by Jerome, and he died a day or two ago." Aviator told Kyle and Shelby./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Who wrote this?" Shelby asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It wasn't here last week. And it had to be somebody who knows Tyler and Bashur." Aviator sighed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That marks out all the other employees. And since they go up here daily, I'm going to assume this was written a few hours ago." Tyler said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ghosts?" Kyle asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nobody answered. Tyler was the first to climb back down, and Aviator was the last. He stayed an extra few seconds to take another look at the words, and the the names left behind. His eyes widen to find another name in another small spot. And another. All the names in red were the names of employees whom have died. All except for Tyler. Aviator shook his head. He was paranoid. He climbed back down to catch up with the other three./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The group left Jerome's playground, walking the short distances to Ian's tents. The tents were stripped with reds and blues and had light bulbs at the ends of them, however all turned off. Before they entered the fenced area with tents, They stopped./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So where is the room in this place?" Tyler asked. He wasn't sure where it could be since all there was were tents and booths./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""There is a basement underground filled with arts and craft supplies that the artists and employees who come here use. You get to it through a latch in the ground behind the big tent." Aviator said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aviator's eyes shifted from the three younger ones and to something in the distance. He then tensed up, his breath being caught in his throat. The three noticed his expression and turned to see what it was, but Shelby and Kyle were pulled to the side by Aviator, since they were the closest to him and it was his adult instincts. Tyler's eyes widen to the sound of metal against the ground. It was Jerome, and he was running towards them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""TYLER!" Shelby and Kyle screamed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler pulled out the stun gun, his hand shaking with a tight grip. With only a few seconds to prepare, hardly any to get out of the way, he faced Jerome. His feet wouldn't move out of fright, and so he was left with one choice. When Jerome reached out for the kill, Tyler ducked to the side, and jabbed Jerome in the side with the Stun gun, flicking it on, and a blue light being shot into the metal body./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"ZzzzzZZAAAP!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"There was a crash, and Jerome fell to the ground, unresponsive. Tyler, caught in the moment, tripped on his own feet and fell to the ground too. Shelby and Kyle ran over to help him, and Aviator walked over to Jerome./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That was impressive." Aviator commented when Tyler got back up, brushing off his own clothes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You're arm is bleeding." Shelby pointed out to Tyler./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler looked at his arm. It wasn't much, and was only bleeding due to scraping it on the ground. He rubbed his arm on his clothes and sighed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Bashur told me you could short them out. He's saved my life because of that." Tyler said. "More than once."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Guys look." Kyle suddenly said, pointing to the entrance of the big tent in Ian's park. Sky was standing there, looking at them. He had witnessed Jerome's fall. Tyler wasn't sure how Sky was taking that, and so decided it would be best to leave quickly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We're going to come back later." Tyler said, starting to walk the other direction. "How about we go check out Seto's place?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The group walked across the park to Seto's building. Sky didn't follow them, but there was still a horrible feeling on Tyler's shoulders of being watched. Walking in through the glass doors, they looked around, Shelby having to stay near Tyler since her flashlight had been sacrificed for the greater good. The walls of the place were purple, and there was a desk and a line to the ride./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The room here is underground, following the ride. We have to walk down there, along the side walk of the ride. It's by the pot hole." Aviator said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lead the way then." Tyler said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler followed Aviator, Shelby and Kyle following him. It was darker and more stuffy down underground, and the ride slowly leaned downward, so it felt like they were walking down a hill. The tracks from the ride look rusted and Tyler wondered what sort of horrific noise it made when the ride was actually on. Having to turn a few corners, they finally made it to the end of the ride, there the ride turns around, and goes back up. There was a door to the side, and on the other side of the track, there was a latter up to a pot hole. Outside there was the outside of the park./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Here we are." Aviator said, standing by the door./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler opened the door, it being thin and light to push open. They walked inside to see metal parts laying around, with tools and bolts and screws. Small boxes with hammers and screwdrivers and wire cutters sat in the corner, and a bigger box with metal parts sat in the opposite corner. On the wall, opposite of the door, were more words. Well, one word written in red chalk or paint./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emFORGIVE./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Forgive?" Kyle repeated the word./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Forgive what?" Aviator asked. "Who is writing these?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Shelby gulped. She wanted to leave, but she wasn't the only one./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't like this." Tyler shook his head, turning back around. "Let's go back to Ian's and see if Sky is still there."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Shelby left the room first, agreeing with that idea, but when she screamed, Tyler, Kyle, and Aviator rushed out. Standing to the side, on the tracks, were Sky, Ty, and Seto./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""RUN!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler pushed the three to run, Shelby and Kyle forced into the lead. Aviator was behind them, and Tyler behind Aviator. Their shoes hitting the metal side walk made light echos, stopping once they made it back to the front desk room. Not even stopping there, the group ran outside. But they stopped./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lights. On. Everywhere. The lights of Seto's building, the Lights of Jason's ride, the lights of Mitch's arcade. They were all on, and you could hear music in the distance. But that wasn't in. In front of them, blocking them from leaving Seto's building, was Jerome, Ian, Mitch, Husky, and Jason. They stood still, their eyes rested on the three./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""T-tyler, w-what do we-" Shelby stepped back to grab Tyler's hand, but he wasn't there./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""TYLER!" She screeched, turning around to see Tyler was gone./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Run back inside!" Aviator frowned, pushing Kyle and Shelby onward./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Once inside, Aviator started to pull one of the book shelves that against the wall to sit in front of the door. Kyle helped, so that they could block the animatronics out. Shelby was shaking, wanting to help, but not having the strength to do so. Once the two guys finished blocking off the door, they turned to run back down the ride, Kyle having to grab Shelby's hand to get to her to keep up with them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""TYLER!" Aviator yelled, his voice echoing./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""T-TYLER!" Kyle yelled out as well./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Halfway down the place, the three almost tripped on something on the ground. It was Tyler's bag, as well as his stun gun, which looked like it was stomped on. Shelby tried to keep in her tears, and Kyle tried not to fall apart as well, but when they ran onward, and came upon blood that was splattered on the floor and the wall to the side, they had all the right to break down like children. Shelby did, and Kyle blinked away his tears to keep pulling her forward. The blood was dark and wet, fresh and with a strong smell./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Reaching the end of the ride, they didn't see any Sky, Ty, or Seto, but the door to the room was wide open. Running inside, one of them let out a scream that could wake the dead, it echoing back up the ride./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"There was Tyler, sitting against the wall. He was bleeding from many many areas, a pool growing around him. He also had metal parts screwed into and bolted into his body. His whole left arm was gone, and instead, replaced with a robotic arm, that was a bit longer then his own. The right side of his face was covered in metal, and his right eye was replaced with a robotic one. His glass were broken in half, still on his face. There was a piece of metal screwed to his left check, overlapping his mouth, holding it closed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Large sheets of metal were also bolted to his lower chest and stomach, a large contribute to the blood flowing down his side. Lastly, a small sheet had been bolted into the side of his neck. It looked like he was half robot. The blood smell made them gag./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Shelby and Kyle couldn't take it, looking away, Shelby breaking down into crying, and Kyle as well. Aviator slowly approached the bloody kid, touching his arm. It was cold. He then felt for a pulse. There was nothing. Tyler was dead./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Get out."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aviator turned to Shelby and Kyle, pushing them out of the room./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Come on, let's go!" Aviator raised his voice./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When they got out of the room, They stopped to see all of the animatronics waiting for them. Sky, Ty, Seto, Ian, Mitch, Jerome, Husky, and Jason. Dammed if Aviator remembered anything. He had learned before that a blocked door couldn't hold anything back. But there was a clear path to the other side of the tracks, to the pot hole./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""B-But Tyler!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aviator frowned, turning to the two./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Listen here. He's dead! And we'll be dead in a few seconds if we don't do anything." He hissed. "Run across the tracks to the pot hole. I'm going back in the room to get a bolt extractor to unbolt the pot hole. GO!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aviator turned back around and ran into the room, shifting through the tool box to finally find an electric bolt extractor. He turned back and sprinted out, jumping down on the tracks to meet up with Shelby and Kyle. Helping them back up onto the other side, they got to the latter. Aviator climbed up it, unbolting the pot hole. Shelby and Kyle glanced back at the animatronics, whom were staring at them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why didn't we go out this way before!?" Kyle asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tyler would have lived!" Shelby yelled./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We didn't have the time!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aviator finished, dropping the bolts the ground. This made a loud sound, something that attracted Ty. Ty made the first move, having slowly going over to them. Aviator jumped down and pushed Shelby and Kyle up the latter./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""HURRY!" Aviator yelled and the two obeyed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Reaching the top, the two climbed out into the fresh air, grass and trees around them. A fence was a few feet away. They were outside the park. Aviator, whom had trouble climbing the later, joined them, and shoved the pot hole cover back into it's place. He turned to see Shelby and Kyle a crying mess on the ground. The lights of the park reflected off their tears./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"And after a few moments, the power died. Aviator turned to the two./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Go home, he told them. Go home and speak not of this, he said. If you do, he informed, Team Crafted will have words for you./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aviator left./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Fifth Night had ended at 2:45 AM./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It was Game Over./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-...-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"I told you."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Poor soul."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"He failed."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"He messed up."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"He was no good."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"What mistakes they made."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Stop!"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emA silence between the eight voices./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"What is it?"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"I'm not finished here."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Cut your magic crap."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"The day we give up on freedom is the day we no longer can call ourselves a team!"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"That day has already come and gone."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"The day we give into our fate is the day we give up on our dreams."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"WE'RE DEAD, SETO!"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"No, we are not."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"So what do you have in store?"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emThere was a pause./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"A second chance."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"A second chance?"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"A sixth night."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"All this work for all of us?"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"We are a team."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"A team who wants to be saved from our cruel demise."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"br /em"A team!"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"We are Team Crafted."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Team Crafted!"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-...-/p 


	11. Ch10 The Voices

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongFive Nights at Team Crafted's/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emChapter Ten:/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emThe Voices/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong-...-/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wake up."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Please."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wake up."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wake up!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wake!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler gasped, his eyes opening suddenly. He sat up, air filling his lungs. Looking around, he was in a white void. Looking at his arms and legs and body, he was alive. Alive, and half robot. Yet, with the dried blood down his side and the metal parts screwed to his skin, he felt fine. Okay. He felt like he was in no harm. He stood up, rubbed his eyes, and turned around to look around more./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm dead, aren't I?" Tyler asked himself, but then got an unexpected reply./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Join the party, then." said Jason./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"In front of him were 8 people, all a bit older then him. All very familiar to Tyler. It was Team Crafted. Sky, Ty, Seto, Husky, Jason, Ian, Mitch, and Jerome. And they were all human. Not robots or even ghosts. Just human. Looking at him. He must of looked like a monster to them. Tyler began to feel emotional pain from his injuries./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Welcome, Tyler." Jerome gave a pitiful smile to the kid./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What happen? I died, didn't I? Where am I?" Tyler began to freak out. "Where's Shelby and Kyle?! And Aviator!?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Calm down, young one." Husky sighed, pulling Tyler into their group./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We need to talk with you." Ty said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We need your help." Sky added./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How so? I'm dead." Tyler chocked out./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We can bring you back to life. At a cost and a promise, however." Seto stepped in front of Tyler./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""A cost and a promise?" Tyler repeated./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Let us explain." Mitch sighed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler's attention was turned to Ian, who began./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We're Team Crafted. The original Team Crafted. We were all high school students who got together in an after school gaming club and decided to create a team together. We all later went on to create characters of ourselves, and which were taken and turned into a TV show. We were the people that started the Team Crafted Co."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then Sky continued./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But we didn't know about the haunting and killings. We all died in the early years of Team Crafted's take off. In fact, we only saw Team Crafted take off for a year, year and a half. Then we were murdered. The Company was passed on to our friends and relatives, and thus we didn't get control of where it went afterward."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So...the museum. It's wrong?" Tyler asked, remembering all those horrific stories about their deaths./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Not a single one is true." Jason said. "They were stories to cover up our murders. Creepypastas made up by fans and falsely confirmed by the company."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mitch continued./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So we've all been forced into the afterlife at an early age. We didn't die at 20, though." Mitch said. Everyone, other then Tyler, looked about 20 or in their 20s. "We were actually a few years older, but the after life is strange."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Anyway," Mitch coughed. "We've been forced to watch all of the horror that goes on below because of our creation. We want it to stop. It brings up pain and we've all given up on any of this ending."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You want to be saved?" Tyler asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""In more then just that way." Seto stepped in. "You see, those animatronics that haunt the park are haunted by spirits. We are not those spirits. They are other spirits, which we can't get into contact with. They control those animatronics. They bite off the head of the workers. They tore your arm off and replaced it! They made you one of them."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler took a second to take it all in./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We can't force them out of the metal suits. We think they are stuck." Husky said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""And if you don't get it, Tyler." Mitch picked up. "We want to get them out of the robots. We want to take their place. We want to come back alive in the real world...as ourselves."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler then turned to Sky./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We aren't sure if we'll be able to control ourselves, but we want to take the risk."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"br /"The killings could stop!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The death could end!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""If we take what is rightfully our's-"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""-We could save the park from destruction!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We could save lives!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""There would be no more need for such a dangerous job!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler's head felt light from all the chanting. He almost fell over from it, but then Seto grabbed Tyler's shoulders. Tyler faced Seto. Their eyes connected./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tyler. The reason you kept coming back and had no reason to explain it was because I placed a spell on you the first night, making you come back. You were our spark of hope, and I believed in you. Now i'm going to go the extra mile to save us all, but so will you!" Seto said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""An Extra mile? Explain to me." Tyler shook his head, getting a hold of things./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I can use my powers to bring you back to life, Tyler." Seto said. "I'm a sorcerer, just like in the show. This is the after life, and anything could happen."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But I'm dead. It would be the start of a zombie outbreak of terror!" Tyler didn't understand./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No. We can bring you back at 11:55 PM on Friday night. To you, your sixth night. You will be completely perfectly healthy, no wounds or metal stuck to your skin. You're left arm will be back. It'll be like you never died. In fact, I would have turned back time. Nothing that happened before will have ever taken place."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I see."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But there is a cost in doing that, and a promise you must take on." Seto said. "In order for me to do that, I need energy from the real world. The only energy source is the power stored for the night. In order for me to do as I said, you will have to work with only 30% power. From 12 AM to 6 AM."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""WHAT!?" Tyler gasped. "I can't!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Listen!" Seto barked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You will need to promise us this."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""This is too much!" Tyler glared./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tyler please."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler didn't reply. Seto motioned for Sky to come over. Sky then took off his necklace, the gold and purple one, and handed it to Seto. Seto showed it to Tyler./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We need you to take advantage of this 6th night. You know what's in that room now, so no need to go back. You will keep your memories, fear not. So this night, you need to gather all of the animatronics to one place. One place near a power source or conductor. When you have them all on you, you need your friends to turn on all of the power. The power will go to your conductor, and it will attack and zap the animatronics. At that moment, you throw the necklace into the air. We can use that energy to jump out and switch places with the other spirits. They will be free, and we will be in our places."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler understood, but it felt like a lot to take on./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Look." Seto sighed. "Just line out some wire on the ground. Get the animatronics to that area, get Shelby, Kyle, and Aviator to switch on the power, and it will work. Throw the necklace into the air, and you won't need to worry about the rest."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"br /"But i'm in that area too. Won't I get electrocuted? Won't I die?" Tyler asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Not if this works." Seto sighed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""And if this doesn't work?" Tyler asked. "I'll either be electrocuted or torn apart by all eight of those robotic monsters."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The eight looked around at each other./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes, if this does not work, you...will die." Seto admitted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler gave it a thought. He stepped back and looked around at the eight faces, all dependent on him. A second chance, but with a strong possibility of him just dying again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What happens if I don't go with this?" Tyler asked,/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Seto looked at Sky and glanced at the others. He then turned to Tyler./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You will live here, in the afterlife, half human, half robot, yet in no pain other then emotionally. Forced to watch the world right now as it is." Seto sighed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You'll stay here for eternity, watching time go on. You'll see your family and friends go on without you. You'll be forced to witness their despair at the news of your death." Mitch said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Time still is going on, you know." Ty said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's 5: 46 AM." Jerome sighed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You're parents were just called a few minutes ago." Seto sighed. "They're freaking out, Tyler. They were just told you were dead. They don't know what to do."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Shelby and Kyle are sitting outside the theme park with an ambulance. Aviator's not even with them." Husky said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Your body is still in that room, but they'll track it down. You'll be pronounced dead, taken to a hospital for examination, and for your family to see you one last time." Ian said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Think of all their questions that'll go unanswered." Jason sighed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why is he covered in metal? Where did his arm go? His eye? Who did this? How? Where? Why?" Seto asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Your future, their hopes, will be completely gone. And think of the depression this might spark in Shelby and Kyle. Two people you could have spent your whole life with, never getting tired of, and it's all gone. They won't get over you. They never will." Sky continued./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""And Team Crafted Co. will cover up your death, just like Bashur's. Just like everyone else's." Seto ended./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler was in tears, though not making a noise. The pain was starting to come to his senses. He didn't want to go back. But he didn't want this all to become true. This was not an ending he wanted to have. He grew up thinking about falling in love, getting married, having an awesome job and awesome friends. It was the future anybody would want, right?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nobody else ever gets a second chance like this. He'd be selfish to give it up. Tyler shook his head, rubbing away the tears. He took a few deep breaths, then looking back up to Seto. He held out his hand, motioning for the necklace./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You'll do it?" Seto asked, and the others walked closer for a better look./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'll do it." Tyler said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Seto smiled./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Seto handed Tyler the necklace, and Tyler looked at it for a bit before placing it into his pockets. Seto places his hand on Tyler's forehead, and Tyler flinched./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Now stand still, be calm. Close your eyes, and take deep breaths." Seto said softly. "You'll wake up on your sixth night, the rerun of the fifth night. We will be counting on you. We will be waiting, inside the necklace."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler slightly nodded his head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""One more thing." Seto's voice began to fade./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Remeber, Tyler. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then Tyler's mind went quiet, and he fell into a sleeping state./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong-...-/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" It was 11:55 PM, Friday Night. Kyle and Shelby began to walk over to Aviator, who was standing at the front gates, the two just getting out of the car. Kyle realized Tyler wasn't following, and turned around to see the teen was staring off into space. Kyle paused, waiting for Tyler to snap out of it, but he didn't./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Uh...T-tyler?" Kyle asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler then shook his head. He turned to Kyle and began to catch up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Change of plans!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"So begun the sixth and final night at Team Crafted's. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong-...-/strong/p 


	12. Ch11 The Sixth Night

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongFive Nights at Team Crafted's/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emChapter Eleven:/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emThe Sixth Night/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em-...-/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I need to know where some wire is!" Tyler said, walking around, ready to do something. All his energy had returned, and thank god too./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aviator, Shelby, and Kyle were absolutely baffled when Tyler's plan to go to the secret room was completely scratched. They would ask, but Tyler didn't give them a second to question him. He was set on a plan that they couldn't possibly take from him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""There is extra wire in the janitor's closet in the lost an-"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Alright!" All Tyler needed was the Janitor's closet. He already knew where that was. "I'm going to go get that, but I need you guys to do something else while I do that!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Shelby and Kyle gave each other confused glances while Aviator began to wonder if maybe Tyler hit his head not long ago and he didn't see. It was like the second he jumped out of the car, he thought, that Tyler had switched views on things. But wait, did Tyler just hint that they were going to split up? Wasn't that a bad idea? Like, a seriously bad idea?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We're all going to stay together, Tyler." Kyle said. "I mean, it's completely logical to."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler shook his head. He was getting ahead of himself. He took a few breaths, tapping his feet. 30% power was bugging him. It could be going down as they talked. I mean, they were standing around a few yards from the front gate./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So let me explain the plan again!" Tyler said, taking off his glasses and cleaning them with his white shirt. "We're not going to the secret room anymore. We don't have as much power as before, and I can't explain that now. Just, please deal with my shit for now. I need to go get that wire really quick and set it up around this area. I need you three to find the main MAIN power control box and when I say go, you're going to turn it all on. Everything."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tyler, what makes you want to change the plan so quickly? Why are we doing this? Splitting up would get one of us killed." Aviator asked, stepping forward. "The power should be fine, and why do you need the wire anyway?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You guys are not splitting up, I am. You three go to the power box and I stay out here with the wire."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why?" Shelby asked. "What if you get cornered!?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Look, The power is going down as we speak and we don't have much to begin with." Tyler's mind raced. "I'll explain to you over the phone since we don't have walkie-talkies."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler began to pull out his phone, typing in Shelby's number. The three looked at eachother, still confused./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tyler, the power should be in the 90s. I mean, we just got here." Aviator said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler let out a loud groan and stomped his feet. He was running out of time and this was his only other chance. Getting nervous, he started walking over to Sky Hub. He turned back to them, whom started to follow him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""HURRY UP!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler yelled and ran into and down the hallway, the three following. When he got to his office, he pulled the security cameras out and pretty much shoved the screen in their faces. Pointing at the power level monitor, Tyler frowned./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""IT'S 27%, AND IT WAS 30% THE MOMENT WE STEPPED IN HERE." Tyler was full of energy, but he was still done with this shit. "Now excuse me, but I would like to explain later why! This is a long week for me and it's about to end with a bang!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""H-how the-?" Aviator whispered to himself, but then Tyler pushed his way out of the office./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""One more time!" Tyler announced as he walked down the hallway. "I'm going to get the wire and set it up. You three are to get on the phone with me and find the main power box! Got that!? Thank you!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Before the three could ask anything more, Tyler was sprinting out of SkyHub. The bag was hitting his leg as he ran, and one hand was in his pocket, making sure the necklace was there. It was. Shelby finally took his word and pulled out her phone, calling him. Aviator got Shelby and Kyle's attention and pulled them over to the room across from the office, the one that Tyler originally thought was Aviator's office. The door opening, they went inside to find a dusty desk, but power boxes and shelves with tools. There were park posters and small things from the gift shop on the desk. br /br /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The power box is right here." Aviator said, opening the largest box that was in the room. Inside were switches and buttons of all kinds, with labels. "Kyle, can you go watch the power level on the security screen? Just don't check the cameras or you'll waste power. The power percentage is all you need!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Roger that!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kyle ran out of the room, past Shelby, and into the night guard office. He kept eyes on the power percentage while Aviator stood by the power box and Shelby got Tyler on the phone. Tyler finally answered the phone, just running through the lobby of the Lost and Found building. He ran past the desk and into the hallway, just reaching the janitor's closet./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah! H-hello!?" Tyler gasped into the phone, his heart racing due to the running./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tyler! We're by the power box and Kyle is keeping watch of the power level!" Shelby reported./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Great!" Tyler smiled as pulled the rolls of cords of wire out from the janitor's closet. It was heavy, but he had to endure it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler ran out of the hallway, kicking open the unlocked doors. Running through the lobby and outside again, he made his way to where they had stood before, not far from the front gate. In fact, in front of the front gate, in between two small areas with planted grass and flowers./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Gonna put the phone down for a second!" Tyler yelled into the phone and placed it on the ground, taking the wire into both hands./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What are you doing!?" Shelby asked in reply, but he couldn't hear her. She walked back and forth between where Kyle was and where Aviator was, holding the phone to hear ear. Both watched her with worried eyes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler laid out the wire, making a curved shape opposite of the gate. It went from one end to the next, touching the metal of the gates. He went back and forth once, for there was extra wire, and then when he was done, he ran over to the nearest power outlet, which was the opening in a lamp post, and shoved the wire inside so that it could connect with the rest of the power supply. When he finished, he ran back over to the phone and picked it up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay! Easy part is over with!" Tyler said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You laid down wire, right?" Shelby asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Si!" Tyler nodded his head, taking a deep breath./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What's next? Do we use the power now?" Shelby asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""NO!" Tyler gasped out. "W-what's the power level now? WAIT! NO! I Don't want to know!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Shelby glanced at Kyle. She was pretty sure that they could hear Tyler yelling from the phone./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay! So stand still and on alert. I gotta do one more thing! And this time I need to know something." Tyler said, beginning to run over to the middle of the park. "Find where the location of the animatronics are on the security camera and tell me! BUT DON'T WASTE THE POWER!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay!" Shelby walked into the night guard office. "Why do you need to know where they are?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't worry about that, Shubble!" Tyler said. "Just, please, locate them! And fast!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Shelby turned to Kyle. "Locate the animatronics!" She demanded in a hushed voice./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What?" Aviator walked towards them, away from the power box. "Why? What's he doing now?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Shh!" Shelby hissed and listened back to the phone./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So! Where are they!?" Tyler asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sky is in the cafeteria!" Kyle shouted, having the hardest time working with the cameras. He wasn't a pro like Tyler./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sky! Cafeteria!" Shelby repeated./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler quickly changed courses and ran straight to the cafeteria. Inside, he found himself in a huge room that looked like a school cafeteria. On the other end, by the ordering counters, was Sky. Tyler frowned. Now all Tyler needed to do was get Sky's attention. Well, actually, he needed to get Sky to chase him. That was not something Tyler knew how to do. Didn't Bashur or Aviator mention how Sky was neutral until pissed off?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Great, how do you piss off Sky The Kid?" Tyler asked to himself aloud, but then heard a gasp from the phone and remembered he was still holding it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tyler I swear to god! Don't you purposely piss them off! I don't understand what you're doing but this is insane!" Shelby hissed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sky hates when people take advantage of others and when they fake who they are. He hates when you judge others or assume things." Tyler thought aloud more. "He loves Butter and hate squids. COME ON TYLER THINK! What can I do with this!?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tyler leave Sky alone!" Shelby yelled./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I GOT IT!" Tyler's eyes widen. He's going to pay for this later. "SHUT UP SHELBY I HAVE AN IDEA!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tyler!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler then stomped his foot, making sure his voice was loud and clear to the robot staring at him from the other side of the room./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Listen to me!" Tyler barked. "Shut your fucking mouth and just listen! I'm not made to hold stress and you're doing nothing but nagging my head off!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Shelby didn't understand and thus took that to offense. "T-Tyler?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No!" Tyler kept glancing at Sky. He wasn't reacting yet. It wasn't working. "You know what? Hand the fucking phone to Aviator, I'm sick and tired of your and your shit!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Shelby didn't. Something was wrong with Tyler, she thought, and he was acting out of place. He was acting like he hated her. Acting. He was screaming at her, abusing her with words. This wasn't who Tyler really was and she knew that. And then a smile came upon her face. Oh yeah, what a fucking good plan, Tyler./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What do you mean you're sick and tired of me?" She asked, her voice pulling off the perfect innocent-wife tone./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You're nothing but a cheating whore! I've seen you and Kyle walking around! Don't think I don't know what's going on just because i've been gone this past week!" Tyler continued. Sky started to move. It was working. "Stupid Bitch!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Shelby placed her hand on the phone and looked back at Kyle, letting out a small laugh that she couldn't hold back. He looked up at her, confused. I mean, he and Aviator heard the yelling, but what was funny about it? Shelby then placed the phone back to her ear./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No, Tyler! I can explain! We're just friends! Kyleby is my notp!" Shelby replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wow thanks" Kyle sighed, catching on./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Bullshit!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We were meant to be, My love!"br /br /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ugh, now you're playing with my feelings?" Tyler frowned in disgust, stomping again, an echo being made. "Cruel Witch!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why can't you believe me? I would never lie to you!" Shelby cried out. "You're preaching the only lies I can hear!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What makes you think I should believe you!?" Tyler shot back, now facing Sky. Sky's mouth was open to show it's teeth, and it's glasses were slipping down, so that you could see his eyes. He was confused and angry./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Before Shelby could reply, Tyler continued./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""A low life such as you should never deserve to be loved! If you smell as bad as you sound, you'd be mistaken for sea life! Squids would make fun of you, you pathetic human waste of life!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Shelby gasped, and Tyler made his voice loud. The three could just distantly hear the echo coming from the cafeteria. Tyler saw Sky was upset, and with one more wire to pull, Tyler pulled out something form his bag. It was the keys he stole from Aviator's desk. Holding it , he aimed, placing the phone in his pocket for a second./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Here we go!" Tyler breathed out. "You sack of shit!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler tossed the keys across the room, hitting Sky square in the face. A loud pang was heard, and he was sure the other three heard it as well through the doors and walls. The spirit inside of Sky-bot, programed and influenced by the Robot's programed movements and voices, had had enough of this. Tyler suddenly acting like a person he wasn't, yelling and screaming at a person he was supposed to love. Being an ass, he was, and Sky didn't like that. Besides, to compare a person with a squid was bad enough./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The second Sky moved, Tyler was hightailing it out of there. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and screamed into it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""NEXT ROBOT!? LOCATION!" He commanded./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Kyle, next one." Shelby turned to Kyle./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""UMMM" Kyle searched quickly. "Husky and Ian are by the pools! Jason is not far away, near the front of Ian's Tents."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay! Husky and Ian are by the pools and Jason is by Ian's tents!" Shelby repeated./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Got it!" Tyler replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler didn't need to piss off the others to get them to chase him. The only problem was to keep their attention on him. Just quickly stopping at the entrance of Husky's pools, yelling to grab Ian and Husky's attention, was good enough. But he could only stop for so long, since Sky was after him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""'EY, GET OVER HERE!" Tyler yelled, Ian and Husky turning towards him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"With their metal scratching to turn over see what he was doing, Tyler then sprinted off to Ian's tents to find Jason. Jason turned to see Tyler just as Tyler got over there. He was about to yell something, but noticed the last three were getting closer then he thought they were./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh crap!" Tyler jumped and was off running again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Next!' Tyler yelled into the phone./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Shelby turned to Kyle and Kyle looked around./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Jerome is by the fountain, Mitch is outside lost and found, Ty is...is by the wire, and Seto- Seto is, er" Kyle checked the cameras quickly, looking for the last bot. "He is-"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""KYLE!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kyle jumped, sure that Shelby was trying to rush him on, Tyler waiting for an answer, but that wasn't it. Kyle saw Shelby and Aviator were staring down the hallway. Just outside of the hallway was Seto./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tell him!" Kyle shouted to Shelby./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Shelby kept her eyes on the unmoving robot, fumbling with the phone in her hands. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Jerome is back b-by the fountain, Mitch is by the lost and found, and Ty is by the wire you placed d-down." She stuttered./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay!" Tyler said, switching course./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""T-Tyler!" Shelby went on. "A-And Seto is right outside the hallway! He's looking at us, Tyler!" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler's heart jumped. Running past the fountain, Jerome seeing him, he headed to SkyHub. His legs were oh so tired and he didn't know how much longer he could keep up the running. Shoving his phone into a pocket and holding his flashlight, he found Seto just outside the hallway. Flickering the light to get Seto's attention, he had to stop momentarily to get the slow poke to turn around. He could see the others in the distance heading towards them, and thus didn't have all the time in the world to play with Seto./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Shelby, Aviator, and Kyle, on the other side of the hallway, saw the light flashing and knew it was Tyler. They saw Seto turn around, and vanish, walking away. Kyle turned to the cameras and found Tyler running, following him with the cameras. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Look!" Shelby's eyes glanced across the screen and she pointed to the power level./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's at 5%!" Aviator began to panic. This was really bad./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tyler! 5% power! Hurry!" Shelby yelled into the phone, but he couldn't hear her because the phone was still in his pocket./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler kept flashing the light, making one last run by near the Lost and found to pick up Mitch before returning to the gate, where Ty was curious of Tyler's work. Hardly able to breath, his sides in pain due to the running, he forgot about the wire and tripped on it, falling to the concrete ground. The flashlight fell out of his hands and rolled away. Groaning, the animatronics surrounding him, half in confusion and curiosity and the other half in anger, Tyler quickly got up, nearly falling again. Leaving the light on the ground, he pulled the phone out of his pocket and turned to see a scary sight./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Halting just as the wire, all 8 animatronics stood, facing him. They were almost side by side, forming the half circle shape that the wire made. They were all glaring down on him. It was now or never. Putting the phone to his ear and taking out the necklace, he took a few deep breaths so that he could talk again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""TYLER! 3% POWER!" Shelby yelled./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler gulped. Now or never./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""When I say go, flick on the power." He said, his hand shaking with the necklace in it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Y-you're ready?" Shelby asked, but then motioned aviator to the power box and shook her head. "We're ready."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kyle turned off the cameras and stepped out into the hallway beside Shelby. Aviator waited by the power box, waiting for the moment. Tyler stood in what could possibly be his last moments. You know those last few moments before a test or event that you begin you prep yourself for failure or for other outcomes of the actions you made? Those last few moments were you feel nothing but calmness, oddly enough? As if time had slowed down, just for you to logically think. That's what Tyler was feeling at those last few moments that would determine if he lived to see another day./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It wasn't even 1 AM, but the power was down to 2%./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ty shifted a bit, and Tyler loosened his grip on the necklace. Freedom at last. Tyler cleared his throat, and having waiting until he couldn't anymore, He shouted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""GO!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""GO!" Shelby repeated to Aviator./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler dropped his phone, the case on it saving it from cracking, and he threw the necklace into the air. The power turned on, lights flashing on, and electricity making it's way to the lamp pole. From there, it traveled down the wire, and attacked the closest thing to it. The Animatronics. A blue static shock made the animatronics jerk, and the light reflected off the necklace, blinding Tyler and forcing him to look away./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A loud zap was heard, and a burning smell was created, but when the last of the power was used, the lights turned back off, the electricity escaped, and all was quiet and dark again. The necklace had fallen to the ground, shattering into pieces./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler slowly looked back, blinking a few times. He was tense, unsure if it worked or not. He didn't get electricuted, but he also didn't know if freedom was really achieved. He almost stepped on the necklace pieces, hearing them move against the ground, he looked down at it. Sky's necklace, the purple jem shattered and the gold and silver chain scratched and bent. Looking up at the animatronics, they still were yet to move. In fact, they weren't even paying attention to him. They were paying attention to themselves./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""TYLER!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler turned to see Shelby, Kyle, and Aviator running towards him, but halting to see him surrounded by the animatronics. Tyler gulped. He was pretty sure they could walk past the animatronics and not get killed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""C-come on." Tyler said, looking at the three. "T-They shouldn't hurt you. I don't think."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Shelby noticed how they weren't paying attention, and shot by them faster then they could run. Kyle and Aviator built up the courage to do the same. Shelby ran over to Tyler, hugging him tightly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't know what you did, but you're alive!" She cried out./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What...what did you do?" Aviator asked, looking at the robots. "The power is dead and they..they aren't doing anything."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler sighed, pulling away from Shelby, and picking up his phone from the ground. He grew nervous, but started to walk towards them. He stepped towards Sky, and the three gasped./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't get closer!" Aviator pulled Tyler back, but then Tyler turned around and pushed Aviator away./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""J-just watch! I want to know if this paid off or if we're all doomed!" Tyler hissed and turned back around./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Shelby, Kyle, and Aviator watched in fear as the boy slowly got closer to Sky. Tyler, once in front of Sky, slowly reached out his hand. Looking away, Tyler's fingers touched the cold metal of the robot's fake necklace. Then, he placed his whole hand on the necklace. The robot didn't react. He didn't bark, he didn't bite./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""T-T-Thank Y-Y-Yo-you." The broken voice box of the animatronic spoke out./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A smile grew on Tyler's face. "YES!" He jumped in the air./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""D-Did it just-" Kyle looked at Aviator, confused./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It thanked him!" Aviator gasped, baffled./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler turned to them, smiling./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What did you do?" Aviator asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I fixed your park, that's what I did!" Tyler announced. "They can control themselves now! No more death!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How?"Shelby asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Six long nights working in this dump! Six night! Six nights and a second chance!" Tyler was pretty much celebrating. "IT WORKED!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Six nights?" Aviator wondered./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I think he needs sleep." Kyle sighed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I think we all." Shelby sighed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wait!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler turned back around and walked over to Seto, taking his flashlight and turning it on, facing it at Seto. The robot stood there, silent. It blinked before it reached out to grab the light. Tyler let it do so, but was surprised to find it dropped the light, the light flickering when it hit the ground./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler burst out laughing. "He's sick of lights now! Ahaha!I'm sorry!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay, it's bed time." Shelby sighed, tired and in need of sleep herself. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Shelby and Kyle began to pull Tyler off, When Aviator stopped them at the front gates. They turned to him, wondering what else he needed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tyler. I'm going to want you to explain this. But, I'll call later tomorrow. Sleep in. this week has made you a mess."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The three went off to the car, driving home at around 2:10 AM. Aviator stayed to clean up Tyler's mess. The animatronics had left, walking around the park again, but this time, they paid no mind to Aviator. Aviator found that they didn't stalk him or corner him or try to hurt or scare him in any shape or form. He was able to do his work without worrying about him, not saying he didn't worry. Tyler really had done something, whatever it was. He left an hour later, getting back home to finally have some well needed rest. Rest he has needed for years./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The time wasn't near 6 AM, but the power was 0%, the night was over, and everyone was safe at home./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Team Crafted was free. The nameless spirits were free./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The week was over./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-...-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p 


	13. ch12 Return to Peace

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongFive Nights at Team Crafted's/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emChapter Twelve:/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emReturn to Peace/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-...-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler woke up at 11 AM that morning, in his bed with actual Pajamas on for once this week. Yawning, he sat up In bed, slowly waking up. Putting on his glasses, he sighed at the sight of the crack in the corner of it. How did he forget that again? It was far to occupied the last 24 hours. I mean, he lived Friday night twice. He'd get his glasses fixed later./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Getting up, he checked his phone and then changed into his red and gray shirt above his white shirt and his jeans. Quickly messing with his hair and cleaning his glasses under the sink water, he walked out and down the hallway, into the living room. His dad was sitting on the couch and his siblings were lounging around. He walked into the kitchen to find his mother sitting at the table. She turned to him with a smile./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Good morning. You look well rested." She said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I feel well rested." He said, standing beside her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler looked at the table in front of her to see a shopping list. She noticed this and explained./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"br /"I'm going out to get groceries and for things to make lunch. Anything you need?" She asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler shook his head no. "No thanks."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay. When I get back I'll have things out of lunch." She said and stood up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay." Tyler nodded his head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler followed his mother into the living room, and she felt not long after. Tyler stood there, in the living room, taking a deep breath – a moment of peace. It was the weekend, finally. Suddenly he felt something hard hit his head and he turned around to see one of his siblings had thrown his phone at him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What gives!?" Tyler barked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It was ringing!" His sibling shouted and turned back around to run to their room./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler sighed, rubbing his head and picking up his phone, which had fallen to the carpet below. His life was never actually going to be peaceful, but he did just get over some of the hard times. He picked up to see a missed call from his boss, Aviator. Walking back down the hallway, into his room, he recalled Aviator. How was he going to explain the "i died but came back to life" thing? Tyler shook his head. Stop jumping to things./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-...-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, i'm still not really sure how to explain that." Tyler said into the phone./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aviator sighed. "I'll leave you alone about that for now, but it would be nice to understand what actually happened last night."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler went in circles in his desk chair, stopping and then putting his feet up on the desk, leaning back./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Anyway, I guess you did fix those animatronics. They still roam around at night and I don't think I should leave them alone just yet. I don't know. I still don't trust them. Will I need to find another person to fill your position? I'd assume you'd be quitting."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler thought about that. "Um...No."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No? Really?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler hesitated. "I mean, I could watch them and see if they still act like babies, but I don't think that'll happen."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hmm, whatever you say. I feel like I should repay you though. Still, ever since you did the thing with the stuff, they've been not at all violent."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler hummed. "Welll..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You're going to come up with something, arn't you?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You know, I had this idea an-"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ugh."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler laughed. "NO! No, listen! It's a good one! One I can't believe you didn't think about years ago!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh no."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler took his feet of the desk and spun around again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'll go back to work there at night, but you gotta hire someone else to work the shifts with me. I mean seriously, working there alone is probably a huge factor and the outcome of things."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You want me to hire another person just so that you won't be alone." Aviator asked. "You got anybody in mind, Tyler? I donno, someone you're close too?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""N-NO!" Tyler yelled. "What I mean is that if one of us gets into trouble, the other can save the day! Or if one needs to check on something, the other can stay behind and watch the power. Power is still a problem, right? You don't want something being left on and the power to go out. It wastes your park's money, right?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You're afraid of the dark."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh shut up! You don't have any right to complain! You weren't the one killed by those things!" Tyler referenced his own death, but Aviator took the reference as Bashur's. Tyler realized this and frowned. "Sorry, I didn't mean that."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Speaking of Bashur." Aviator changed the subject. "They moved his funeral to next weekend. Hope you still can go. And yeah, you were invited. I was too."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh. Okay. I'll make plans." Tyler replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aviator sighed. "I won't keep you from your weekend. I know you need it."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah." Tyler said. "I do."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'll think about hiring, but I won't make any promises." Aviator said. "Goodbye, Tyler."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""See ya!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aviator hung up and Tyler did too. Tyler placed down his phone and stretched. He should do something today. Maybe go outside./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""TYLER!" His siblings screamed, shoving open the door. "LUNCH IS READY!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler rolled his eyes. "I'm coming!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-...-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler, Kyle, and Shelby walked along the sidewalk that was beside a small highway. It was 5:40 PM and the three had been hanging out around the city for awhile. The air was cool and there were other people out and about, and a few cars going down the road./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""He said he'll find someone who can work the shift with me." Tyler said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Really? Good. Nobody should work alone there." Shelby replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah. That was really scary." Kyle said. "Especially with you freaking out and screaming and running around."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""If that's a normal night for you then count me out of that." Shelby added./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler was about to say it wasn't a normal night, but then all the nights were odd in their own way. "Well, I didn't want you there either. I mean, you couldn't gotten hurt."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hurt by your words." Shelby sarcastically said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Kyleby." Tyler laughed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""notp" Shelby giggled./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey!" Kyle frowned. "I could take offense to that!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Are you saying you like my girlfriend, Kyle?" Tyler looked over at Kyle, suddenly grabbing Shelby's hand./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No! She's a jerk just like you!" Kyle replied. "And I got one of my own, thank you very much!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Congrats!" Tyler said in the most sarcastic tone he could./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You guys aren't any fun!" Kyle crossed his arms./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kyle looked away from the two, his eyes scanning over to the building they were walking past. Something caught his attention and he abandoned the two to walk over to the windows of the place. Tyler and Shelby noticed this and stopped to see what he was going. Kyle had walked up to the windows of the child's pizza place, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What are you doing?" Tyler asked, the two walking over./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Dude, I told you!" Kyle pointed to the help wanted sign. "They can't keep their employees for shit!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What?" Shelby asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler smiled. "After awhile we started noticing that almost every other week they would put up a help wanted sign. Like what the fuck could be wrong with a pizza place?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Shelby rolled her eyes. "I bet you thought that about the park but guess what?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, Yeah. I mean, I know it's got creepy ass animatronics, but what's the chance they're haunted too? I mean, it's honestly illogical that the ones in Team Crafted's could even walk around."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh my god, Tyler." Kyle said. "No, this time they put out their paperwork! They're so desperate that they're just handing it out left and right."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Attached to the window was a plastic cover with copies of papers inside. Kyle pulled one out, looking over it before folding it in half./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What? Wait, you arn't considering-" Tyler began but then Kyle stopped him/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Of course not!" Kyle said. "I mean, it's not like i'll need a job anytime soon."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Kyle you wont." Shelby sighed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, I won't." Kyle looked down, but then after a pause, looked back up at them. "But, like, seriously. I mean, we've grown up going here. Think about how scary it would be to see the place at night."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That's how it felt to work at Team Crafted's." Tyler replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The three stood there until Kyle's stomach growled./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So who's up for pizza?" Kyle asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm tired of pizza. How about something like Taco Bell?" Shelby sighed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I've never had Taco Bell." Tyler said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, me neither." Kyle added./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Welp." Shelby began to walk away from the building, the two following her. "Guess where we'll be having dinner then! On the house!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Aw yes, free dinner!" Kyle smiled./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Your dinner is still made by your mom, shut up Kyle."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Same for you!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Calm down little kiddies, remember whose the oldest around here!" Shelby called back to them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Pedo!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Kyle, I swear!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"br /"Sorry, Mom!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You want dinner or not? I'll make you pay! I'm the lady after all!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Fooooddd!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-...-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Monday Night, 12:45 PM. Tyler and Aviator waited by the front gate of Team Crafted's Amusement Park. Tyler had gotten there early, his uniform on and his bag around his chest, because Aviator actually lived up to his promise. Well, he didn't promise, but Tyler liked to think he did. Waiting, standing around until 12:57, finally a car pulled into the parking lot./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The two watched as a man, older then Tyler, stepped out. He had his uniform on but looked tried. He walked over to the two, taking his time. When he got there, he looked at the two, Aviator walking over to say hello. The man had blue eyes and brownish-blonde hair. He was tall and had a stubble of a beard./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Welcome." Aviator smiled, showing the new employee over to Tyler./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tyler, this is who I hired to work the shift with you, as you requested." Aviator said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The two looked at each other, and Tyler began to feel awkward. He wasn't very openly social. But none the less, he held out his hand. The new employee shook Tyler's hand./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm Tyler." Tyler said. "I'll be your co-worker, I guess."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The man paused. "M-my name's Mike. Mike Schmidt. Nice to meet you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tyler, Mike. Mike, Tyler." Aviator said. "Now Mike, Tyler can explain to you about the park and all that. I've got some work back at home to do."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, I didn't get told a lot during the interview, but-" Mike began, looking from Aviator to Tyler. "I guess that's okay. I mean, anything's better then what I worked before."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What did you work before?" Tyler asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I worked as this run down place by the highway, uhh" Mike hesitated. "Fazbear's Pizza."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A grin grew on Tyler's face until he burst out laughing. Mike looked insulted and Aviator seemed amused. Tyler continued to laugh for awhile before beginning to cough. He then stopped himself, nearly in tears./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I can't wait to tell Kyle this." Tyler sniffled. "I bet you got tired of the kids screaming, huh? Man, that place really has problems, huh?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mike frowned. "I was the place's security guard!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Man, come on! You sit around all night, I bet!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I thought that's what you did!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Not until now!" Tyler continued laughing. Mike looked pissed and Aviator found this as the moment to run off./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Have fun you two!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We will!" Tyler yelled back as Aviator made his way to his car./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mike glared at Tyler. "Don't say anything until you walk in a man's shoes, okay?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Got it!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler calmed himself down and turned around, unlocking the front gate. The two walked in, the cool wind going past them. Tyler raised his arms up and smiled. The start of a new week. A week that wouldn't kill him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's Us and the Golden girls, Mike" Tyler sang into the air. "Auntie Janet has arrived, my lovelies!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-...-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongFIN. /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-...-/p 


	14. Epilogue: Prove You Wrong

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongFive Nights at Team Crafted's/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emEpilogue:/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emProve You Wrong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-...-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""WAIT!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mike screamed. He ran, his boots hitting against the concrete ground of the Team Crafted's Theme Park. It was dark and he could hardly see at all. He lost his flashlight and left his things in the office. Tyler had vanished and the echoing sound of metal and the darkness of the night freaked the man out to no end. He had gotten used to Freddy's after awhile, yet was more then happy to be fired from the place. Now here he is, pretty much in the same spot. He really should have given up the night guard position. What was next? A night at the museum?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He had only just met Tyler too. It was Monday night and everything had already turned to hell. Running around, Mike searched for the boy, whom was only 7 or 8 years younger then him. He seemed all happy and without any care at all in the world, with was funny because didn't he work here for a week already? I mean, with eight animatronics, it had to be far harder then just five. Tyler also had to run around more and there was a bigger space to keep eye on. But then again, Mike was over thinking this. All the horrors of his last job were returning./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mike found himself nearly running into the corner of a small building in the middle of the park, where a large resting area was. He wasn't used to the park's layout, having no care in the world to study the map given to him. He was a lazy person, thus why he thought being a night guard at a kid's pizza place would be a good idea. He did remember a bit of the history from Aviator telling him in an interview, but he was spaced out for part of it. Who cared about the park's history? Mike didn't./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Stopping himself before tripping onto the ground, he caught his breath and picked up a sound from inside the restrooms. Metal clanging. Mike gulped, turning towards the door. Something was in it, and he didn't like that noise. Like a cautious cat, Mike slowly walked towards the door. He stopped when the noise stopped. And for a few horrible seconds, it was absolutely quiet. Oh...so...quiet./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emBANG!/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The door swung open and Mike jumped back, horrified. And yet, running through the door was an animatronic and the sound of laughter. Laughter? No, it wasn't the animatronic laughing. On the animatronic's shoulders sat Tyler. The Animatronic walked around with a fast pace, Tyler laughing as they went along./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""T-TYLER!" Mike shoulder, following them. They weren't that fast./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""RIDE ON, MY MAGESTIC STEED!" Tyler replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""DUDE! GET OFF OF HIM!" Mike yelled./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't worry! He's not gonna bite!" Tyler yelled back./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mike chased them around til Tyler finally jumped off Sky near the front gate. Sky's metal joints creaked and Tyler brushed himself off. Mike, out of breath, approached Tyler./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""WHAT WAS THAT!?" Mike yelled./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That was Sky."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I know that!" Mike frowned. "But what I don't get is this place! It's no different then Freddy's! It's dark and there are monsters! When you disappeared I was pretty sure they got you!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, well, they aren't dark and scary anymore. I fixed that." Tyler stretched out his arms. "Now they are all friendly and fun, like a talking bear."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Freddy was nothing but hell!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Freddy's is a kid's pizza place, Mike." Tyler yawned./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""IT'S HAUNTED BY THOSE ANIMATRONICS! THERE IS A FIFTH ONE TOO!" Mike yelled./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay, okay." Tyler said. "After all I've been there, I'm not going to disbelieve /br /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mike narrowed his eyes. "You don't believe me."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't believe you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mike obviously looked upset to no end. He stomped his foot, trying to come up with a way to make the teenager believe him. He wasn't the best with his words and he also wasn't very patient. Having that job at Freddy's was true hell./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I mean, the only thing I can do is show you!" Make said, crossing his arms./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Let's go then." Tyler did the same./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mike looked surprised. "Wha? Leave work so that I can prove you wrong?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hell yeah." Tyler grinned. "These robots can look after themselves now. All we gotta do is be back before Aviator comes in the morning and we're fine."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mike paused. Not like he was going to talk back. The idea sounded good to him. Anything to prove Tyler the horror of the place./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Alright. Let's go then." Mike smirked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-...-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mike pulled into the parking lot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The parking lot was completely empty, and it was about 3 AM. Tyler walked straight up to the door, finding it locked. He didn't wait for Mike, since he already knew how to get through a locked door. Mike, however, was looking at the shadows of the parking lot while walking over to the door. As Tyler opened the door with a click, He looked back to see Mike confused./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What's wrong? Scared?" Tyler asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Shouldn't someone be working right now?" Mike asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You wanted to show me the place expecting to find someone?" Tyler asked. "You planed on saying hi to a guy who supposedly is surrounded by murderous robots?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mike frowned. "Shut up, I can't think things through."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler shrugged his shoulders and the two went inside. Inside, the rooms were dark and cold. Tyler and Mike both had their flashlights and were using them. Tyler walked in first, but stopped in the room with the tables. Mike looked pointed at the stage and, of course, two of them were gone./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""See." Mike said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So where did they go?" Tyler shrugged, turning to look around./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You wanna guess?" Mike walked off, looking around with the light./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler walked over to Pirate's Cove, seeing Foxy sitting in the curtains. The light of the flashlight soaked into the holes of the out of order animatronic. You could see the rust on the poor thing's joints. He was about to turn away, when a voice spooked him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Y-Y-ARRR-RR-RRR, ME M-MAITIES."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler turned back to see the robot was twitching. Mike walked over and pulled Tyler away from the thing. Mike's glare turned from the robot to Tyler. His voice came out as a whisper./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"br /"Don't go near them. They will grab at you." He said, then looked down the hallway going to the office. "I saw Chica was in the bathrooms and if Freddy isn't down that hallway then he's else where."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So what now? They move around and speak and...?" Tyler looked unimpressed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mike paused before clearing his throat. He looked around with the flashlight before walking down the hallway, towards the office. Tyler followed. Tyler gazed at the posters on the wall, never being allowed to go back there as a child. Reaching the end of the hallway, one poster caught his eye as Mike turned to the office. Tyler looked at one with a Golden bear on it, it a bit more creepy then the rest. It didn't look like a poster aimed at children./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mike, looking around the room he had only just left, heard something distantly. It was fimiliar. It was the sound of running. His breath being caught in his throat, he turned and quickly pulled Tyler into the office, Tyler's flash light dropping to the floor. As Tyler fell back against the floor, Mike closed the door, and after a few quick seconds, a loud bang was heard on the other side. Waiting a few more moments, Mike opened the door away. Nothing was there./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What was that!?" Tyler stood up slowly, dusting himself off. The floor was a mess./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That was Foxy." Mike frowned. "He seems to have missed me."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No shit." Tyler coughed before turning to look around the office./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""This is where I worked. Got myself a monitor to check security cameras, power level, the animatronics." Mike said. "There is a fan, some posters, a creepy ass muffin."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler looked around, feeling a familiar setting. It was almost like he was in his own office, only there was a second door. Tyler's office only had one door. But, like his own, there was the same equipment, as well as a fan, and posters./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The design of this office is a lot like the one in Team Crafted's." Tyler sighed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ha. Yeah. But I don't think the people who designed this place also designed your's." Mike shook his head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Team Crafted Co. designed my place. They don't have anything to do with Freddy, though." Tyler said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So." Mike placed his hands on his sides. "You believe me now?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler turned to Mike./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I've believed you the whole time."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mike stared at Tyler. Tyler stared back./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What." Mike asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well, since walking in here." Tyler shrugged./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mike let out a childish groan. "So we didn't have to go back here!?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No." Tyler said and looked out the doorway. Seeing it was cleared, he began to walk down there. Mike fallowed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""There is something wrong with you, kid." Mike seemed upset again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Everyone thinks that, Mike. Join the party." Tyler rolled his eyes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The two walked back into the room with all the tables and the stage. Tyler, instead of walking around the tables, climbed up to stand on them. Mike stopped and the two noticed Chica and Bonnie were on the other side of the room, standing by the tables and looking at them. Mike walked ontop the table too./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't get close to them." Mike said. "They get inside your head."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't they always?" Tyler scoffed and started walking down the tables. Mike watched the boy, curious about him. He noticed Tyler, while holding the flashlight he had dropped earlier in one hand, pulling out a stun gun with the other from his bag./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What are you doing with that?" Mike asked, following./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""If they get any closer then I know how to deal with them." Tyler , jumping off the end of a table and looking up at the stage, where Freddy stood./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I wouldn't challenge them." Mike replied, getting off the table. "Lets go."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler frowned. "Wow. Okay. Fine."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mike was first to the front door, but turned back to see Tyler looking back at all the animatronics. Chica and Bonnie by the tables, Freddy on the stage, and Foxy in Pirate's Cove. Another part of his childhood, haunted when he wasn't looking. Until now, that was. Shaking his head, Tyler turned and the two exited the place. As the door closed with a click, the animatronics looked at each other./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""emHow o-o-odd..."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-...-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It was just about 6 AM, and Tyler and Mike were waiting around, back in Team Crafted's Park. They were sitting on the benches by the fountain, the sound of the fountain running making a soothing background noise. Tyler looked around every once in a while. Sometimes Ty would be walking around or Husky would be looking into the water, the moon's light reinfecting off of them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler yawned, looking up from his phone's light. It was 5:59 AM, and it was about time to go meet Aviator at the gate. Tyler got off the bench and stood up, his yawn continuing for a few seconds. When he finished, he blinked a few tired tears out of his eyes and looked around, the sky just now getting lighter. At first, however, Tyler saw something he thought was just the Sky's reflection on the fountain water. But then he realized it was a golden glow./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What the hell?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mike looked over to see Tyler was staring into space with an odd face. Mike got up, curious. He didn't see anything. There was no golden glow to him. Tyler, peeking around the fountain, saw it's source. It was, of course, the Golden Tyler. The golden skinny animatronic that was just a few inches taller. It stared back at him. But Tyler noticed something different this time. It seemed as though parts of it's metal shell was chipping off. Like Foxy's. Tyler rubbed his eyes, but then the golden glow disappeared, as well as the vision./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You okay?" Mike asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Tyler said, turning around./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tyler! Mike!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The two looked up to see Mr. Aviator walking towards them. Mike and Tyler walked around the benches to meet halfway./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Looks like you two are fine. Spending time out of the office." Aviator turned to Tyler. "Looks like you really did fix those animatronics."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I told you!" Tyler said back./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But, remember Tyler, I pay you to look after the power." Aviator sighed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler had forgotten the power. He fumbled. "It's not going a-anywhere!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It costs money." Aviator frowned./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mike laughed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Shut up!" Tyler turned to Mike. "This is your job now!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""And it's my first night. How would I know any better?" Mike asked. "I mean, it was your job to fill me in on things."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""My Job, my job, my job." Tyler mocked. "Let's go home, dammit."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler started first for the front gate, while Aviator stayed behind to walk with Mike, asking him about his first day. Tyler left, and once Mike got to his car, he left as well. Aviator went back to set up the park and then do his work in his office. The Animatronics walked back to their own places, knowing better. The power level reset, the day went on, and life continued./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-...-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey Mister!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler, Shelby, and Kyle stopped walking along the sidewalk, hearing a young voice calling from behind. Tyler turned around to see a young boy and his friends. Though Shelby and Kyle were confused as to who the kid was, Tyler smiled./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey Kid." Tyler replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The boy with the yellow and orange clip on tie can running, a few friends following. There was a kid with a watermelon hat, one with a red scarf, and another with a jacket that resembled robot with yellow, blue, orange, and gray colors./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Did you get the thing you wanted!? With all those tickets?" The boy asked, laughing./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah." Tyler answered./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What was the thing?" One of his friends asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It was a girly key!" The kid laughed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler rolled his eyes. "What's your name, anyway?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The kid grinned. "I'm Bodil!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You know him?" Shelby asked Tyler./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Met him at the park one day." Tyler replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm Simon!" The other three kids joined in./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm Ghost!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm Baki!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nice to meet you guys." Tyler said to the group of kids./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Where are you guys going? Isn't there someone older with you?" Shelby asked them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We're going to our friend's house!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""His name's Tyler!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tyler!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kyle laughed. "Tyler's right here!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Bodil gasped. "No way! Your name's Tyler too!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah." Tyler placed his hands into his pockets./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Guys, we're going to be late. Mom said I can only play for half an hour." Simon murmered to Bodil./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh! We gotta go! Bye bye!" Bodil said to the three older beings and then began to run off with his friends./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Bye~." Tyler replied, but was sure they couldn't hear him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Who names their child Ghost?" Kyle asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tyler coughed on his spit. "Kyle!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I mean really!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What were we doing before that?" Kyle asked, shaking his head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Going to get Pizza." Shelby replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh yeah."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hurry up, I'm hungry!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We're going, we're going!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Gosh, so impatient!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Fooooodd!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Feed us, Feed us, Feed us!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You both sound like children!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We are children!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" -...-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong-...-/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong -...-/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongNo Nights At Team Crafted's (aka FnaTC2, currently only posted to Wattpad~) /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong-...-/strong/p 


End file.
